Moonlight
by Olgakk
Summary: He kissed me sweetly, his cold lips on mine causing a shiver to run up my spine "I love you,Alice," I smiled as his words brought me comfort and calmness.   "I love you too, Jasper. Forever"my vision blurred and I welcomed the sweet darkness. Hiatus.
1. Forks Washington,,,great!

**Hey guys,this is Olga and this is my story! No copyright I own the story NOT Twilight. This is basically Twilight with Alice in Bella's position but With different characters thrown in, A different love interest, and a different plot line.**

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I go by Alice. Mary is too ordinary for me. I used to live in Jacksonville, Florida with my mother, but she got re-married and is now traveling with her new husband, Mark, He plays basketball, he's not professional. Yet. I moved to Forks...Washington, To live with my father. It was my choice to move. I wasn't forced into anything but i would hate to have to see my mom miserable because she couldn't spend time with her new husband.

"Your hair's shorter" My dad announced in a blatant attempt at small talk. I can't believe that he thought i would look the same as i did six years ago. What did he expect? The same under developed 11 year old girl prancing around in a Hillary Duff T-shirt?

"Um...Yeah. You know me, I love short hair" had i seriously just said that? I guess I was more nervous than i thought.

"I guess I know that now." He replied. I felt guilty that i hadn't seen him since I was 11. Since I was pre-pubescent for gods sake! Since I was babyish and flat chested. I mean I'm no Dolly Parton now but I'm a lot different. I grinned.

"Yes, I suppose" This was going to be a long year. Three hours later we pulled into the driveway of my new home, At least for now. It looked exactly the same as it did 6 years ago. Just maybe a little older. I had just gotten here and I already missed The sun and the birds... My dads voice broke into my self pitiful thoughts.

"Come on, Ali, help me grab your stuff." I nodded and he smiled. We both grabbed my suitcases and with both of us carrying things we moved all my stuff in one trip. We got to my room and it was identical to when I left it. My barbies were in the same place on my desk, my bed was in the same place, and yes, the Hillary Duff poster was still hanging above my bed. Why was I so obsessed with her when i was 11?

"I thought it would make you more comfortable if I left you stuff alone." That was sweet, in a non-sweet way,If you get what I mean.

"Thank you, Dad, but I might have to do some redecoration"

"I knew you would." He said knowingly staring at the barbies on my desk. He turned to look at me and froze when our eyes locked. I had inherited mothers eyes. Her midnight blue eyes. I got this strange feeling that when he looked at me he was reminded of my mother. He confirmed my theory by saying

"Kid...you look just like your mother." he sounded so sad. I know he missed my mother, and I wish that he would find someone that can reward him with the happiness he deserves. I gave him a sympathetic smile and he teasingly winked at me

"Well, I'll let you get settled." he kissed my forehead and left, the first I did was tear that poster down.

A burst of thunder made me jump and scared the living crap out of me. I had to get used to it or i would soon have a heart attack.

My dad shouted my name loudly. He said he had a surprise for me. I nearly squealed. I loved surprises! I practically sprinted down the stairs and stopped in front of my dad. He motioned towards the door.

I anxiously walked outside and stopped dead in my tracks when i saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. A yellow porsche. I turned to stare at my father, I without a doubt had a dumbstruck look on my face. He looked extremely amused by my response to his _suprise._

"Is this for me?" I whispered, trying not to get my hopes up

"Yes, it is" he replied, whisperig back just to annoyingly mock me, he stiffled his laughter but still some chuckles escaped him. Not letting the fact that he was practically making fun of me bother me, I jumped on him kissing his face and hugging him while chanting _thank you _over and over again

"Can I?" I asked gesturing towards the car about to jump out of my skin with excitement.

"Well, I don't know. Can you?" God, I hate that! It's something that my old English teacher would say to me if I asked to use the restroom.

"Ha-ha very funny,"I said fighting a huge smile

"Yes, you can take it for a test drive, or even a regular drive, if you want." He chuckled. I ran to the car and tugged on the door handle, locked.

"Forgetting something?" I turned to my dad just in time to catch the keys he threw at me.

I beeped the car open and threw myself into the seat, it was magnificant! At least I wouldn't have a crappy ride at school. The engine roared to life and my foot-on it's own record- slammed on the gas

"Woah!" I exclaimed. They will love me tomorow, at least when they see the car.

* * *

**Okay guys! Hope you liked it, I know it's not the best but don't give up on it! It get's a lot of better...I promise! **


	2. Jasper Hale

**Hey! This is Olga! Well with 6 reviews I think it's time to update right? Anyway I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

As I walked through the school I couldn't help but think of my old school in Florida, so big, so busy, a huge contrast to this tiny school that was barely able to stand up on its own. I sighed as pushed through the door and into the office.

"Morning!" I greeted the lady behind the desk, smiling.

"Oh!" she exclaimed jumping back in her chair, surprised. "Hello, you!" she chirped

"Hello, Ma'am! I'm um... I'm Alice Brandon. I'm new." I said nervously glancing around the room I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

"Um... We don't have an Alice Brandon file here...We have a Mary Alice." I winced as she said Mary.

"Yeah...Um...That's me, but I go by Alice."

"Well dear, I'm Just looking for...Here it is!" she held up a piece of paper with a look on her face that was as triumphant as it would have been if she had just invented television.

"Found It! Mary, this is your-" I cut her off

"Don't. Call. Me. Mary. Please!" I said trying my hardest to be polite. I would want my first impression on anyone to be rude.

"Alice. Just Alice." I said a little softer and with a small smile. She looked slightly shocked by my reaction but she got over it quickly.

"Okay Then, Alice." She said calmly looking back at her papers before handing me a schedule and a map. I kindly thanked her and walked out.I looked down at the schedule. I had gym first. Great.  
I watched the volleyball game with intensity, my feet rooted to the ground. I was hoping with all of my being that the ball would stay as far as possible from me. That, of course, was not the case. OH SHIT! I watched as the ball headed straight for me. I heard a yelp leave my throat as I shielded my face with my arms. I opened my eyes just in time to see the ball hit a boy on my team straight on the face. Oh god. I ran over to him watching his expression change from angry to something else the minute he saw who hit him.  
"Oh, my god! Are you alright?" He looked okay but you never know. Internal bleeding, head injuries, brain damages. OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I GAVE HIM BRAIN DAMAGE! Alice, pull yourself together. It was just a ball.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized again.

"No, yeah, it's okay." He stuttered

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked wanting to be sure, that I didn't hurt him in any way the funny look he was giving me, making me think otherwise.

"I am now, now that I saw you." I rolled my eyes. Great. This guy was probably the flirt of the school. He seemed hurt by my reaction but I just came here, I can't start flirting with the first guy I meet!  
"Ok, well. I'll see you later" I stuttered out walking away and continuing my class.  
I grabbed my favorite book from my locker on my way to lunch.

I got caught up in my book and I wasn't watching where I was going, I hit something full force, and fell backwards dropping my things. Ouch! My head!  
"God! Watch where you're going!" I heard someone snap. 

"Sorry!" I mumbled. I stood up and faced her.

She had bronze hair and blue eyes and she was like a foot taller than me!...Well actually just a few inches.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid?" she asked pointing at me curiously. She ran a hand through her hair and stole a glance at her watch when she thought I wasn't looking. It was obvious she was in a hurry. 

"Yeah, that's me!" I pointed to myself 

"Oh! Maria, Mariah, Mar….!" I cut her off with a small laugh 

"Alice!" I said offering my hand she took it and shook it tightly. 

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Aylah" she said picking up her things from the floor. Since she dropped hers as well.

"Do you have anywhere to sit for lunch?" she asked me as I also gathered my things. I did not think about that earlier. 

"No," I said looking down, embarrased. 

"Well you can sit with us! You know Jessica, Angela, Mike. He's the guy you hit in gym." How did she know? I nodded at her kind invitation even though I hadn't heard of most of the people she mentioned, except Mike.  
"Actually, that'd be great!" I quickly replied trying to sound excited, glad that I wouldn't be sitting alone. She smiled back and we walked together to lunch.  
The lunch room was surprisingly crowded for such a small school. Aylah and I were in the food line waiting for our turn. She was pointing at random people in the room and telling me who they are and what their known for, I just pretended to listen.  
Our table was filled with conversations but I wasn't paying attention, I just sat quietly eating my lunch until the mention of clothes came up than I engaged in the conversation. As I turned my head around to look outside, I gasped when I saw the most beautiful people on the face of the Earth. My gasp was obviously loud enough to brake every conversation at the table.  
"Who, are they?" I asked, awestruck.

"Oh! Those are the Cullens" said Aylah answering before the question even fully left my lips.  
The first ones that entered the lunch room were a HUGE guy that could probably hide all of me with half of his body and a girl so beautiful ,that it hurt my eyes.  
"The huge one, with the black hair is Emmet" I nodded to signaling her to continue

"And that's Rosalie, they are together." She said mischievously looking at the rest at her friends with a grin on her face.

"Together? Like together, together?" I asked and turned to look at her confused but she just winked at me.  
Then a guy with bronze hair similar to Aylah's entered, his arms wrapped around a girl with dark brown hair.  
"Edward and Bella" she said and that's when I figured out that they were couples. Eww! Their brother and sisters…..right? Aylah obviously noticed my shocked expression

"Don't freak out, they are adopted" she said giving me a small smile. Oh, okay that's not as gross.  
Then a tall blonde boy, just enough muscular for his body and height

"Who is he?" I asked slowly. I eyed him carefully , watching his every move.

"That's Jasper Hale. He is twins with Rosalie, she's a Hale too." She said with a small sigh. Why in heavens name is he alone!  
"Who is he with?" I asked

"No one. Sadly though, no one here is worthy" she said. Her eyes following him , as he walked past us, and sat down with the rest of his family. I turned around to look at him.

"You should hear his voice. You would melt!" she said and I saw Jasper smile like he could actually hear what she was saying. What intrigued me the most was that all of them had the exact same eyes; Gold. I turned around and continued to eat, stealing glances at the Cullens.

After history, I had biology. I quickly glance at my schedule to see that after Biology I had dismissal.Finally! I thought

As I entered the class, I felt hands wrap around my waist and I looked up to come face to face with….Mike. He looked down at me and gave a small smile.

"Mr. Chase!" He called to the teacher and then gestured to me

"My beautiful girl, Alice Brandon" he said. God what's with him! I moved out of his arms feeling uncomfortable

"Hello, sir" I said shaking his hand. He looked down at his papers

"You sit right in the back, next to Mr. Hale" that can't be right? He couldn't mean Jasper, could he? I looked at the direction his hand was pointing and he indeed meant Jasper. Great just great, this day keeps getting better and better! I nodded silently, walking straight towards the desk.

I sat as far away from him as I could. Not because I was scared of him, but because he was staring at me with such extreme intensity. I started to scoot even further away from him feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. I moved away from him until I felt myself slipping off the chair. I let out a little yelp putting my arms out to catch myself. I never hit the ground instead a cold hand wrapped around my forearm pulling me up again. I looked down at the pale hand and then I looked up at the person it belonged to. Jasper Hale.  
"Be careful" he said. Is that southern accent I hear? Why yes, yes it is! Suddenly, he moved his hand down and gripped my hand shaking it

"Jasper Hale" he said in his god-like voice

"Alice, Alice Brandon" I sounded pathetic. He nodded in acknowledge and turned his attention to the teacher.  
I think just met an angel. Not an an angel but definitely, definitely, not human. 


	3. A gentle touch

**Sorry for the delay, well this is chapter 3 it might be a little shocking because Jacob has some romance not with Nessie since I don't have her in my story, I love her and all but without Alice that last fight wouldn't have ended well. This chapter is dedicated to Charlidenae she has been a great reviewer and she's a great writer go check out her stories! Olgaxoxoxoxoxo**

I said my Goodbye's and made my way to my car starting to feel slightly anxious. How do I talk to my dad? What do I say to him?  
I took a deep breath, got in my car and began the drive home slower than necessary, way slower than necessary. As I turned to the driveway I saw my father's car parked in front of the house. Damn! I was so close!  
I turned off my engine and got out of my beautiful car not bothering to lock it, it's a safe neighborhood so I don't have to worry about locking my car all the time. I tip-toed inside trying to avoid coming face to face with my father, but sadly I closed my door with a little too much force so the sound caught the attention of the man in the kitchen.

"Alice? Is that you?" Oh! Come on! Can't I get a moment of peace?

"Yeah, it's me" I replied, taking off my shoes and hanging my coat. My dad came in view talking to the phone with someone

"Yes, Billy we'll be there...Alice too, okay bye" he said to the phone and hung up. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall

"What was that about?" I asked him

"That was Billy he uh…we…we are having dinner with him and Jacob in La Push tonight" I groaned,

I'll just bring Aylah!

I needed someone to talk to at this dinner that I felt obligated to go to with people I haven't seen since I was 11. When I saw Jacob last he was 12. Short, annoying and pretty much just a 12 year old boy, but we were still stuck at the hip. Life's funny that way, isn't it?  
Now I had to ask dad if she could come.

"How was school?" he said in his father-like voice.

"Great! I met new people!" I at least tried to sound excited but my father's amused look told me I failed.

"I bet you did." He teased.

"Dad, can I, can I bring a friend with us for dinner?" I got out quickly before I lost my courage. I looked up at him and he didn't look happy at all  
"Alice, Come on! This is supposed to be a family dinner with family friends" he said almost shouting his calm façade felling and he looked really annoyed

"She's MY friend" I pointed out and he scoffed

"Dad, be fair. If I have to go through this can't I at least have a companion? Please?"  
I admit it, I am desperate. If I don't bring a friend I will be bored out of my freaking mind. My dad gave a long sigh but he's determined look was gone and a softer one had taken its place, he slowly nodded. I squealed and jumped up and down in excitement  
"Thank you" I said giving him a quick hug forgetting all about our fight. He started to walk away but I stopped him grabbing his hand  
"Dad, I'm sorry" I paused looking down "I am really sorry about this morning" my words came out more sincere then I thought they would, I looked up into his brown eyes. Suddenly, I was wrapped in my father's gentle arms in a tight embrace

"It's okay, Ali" he murmured and released me kissing my forehead, I gave him a big smile as I walked away.

"Yeah, she wants to know if she can bring a friend" I heard him calling Billy from the kitchen "...Yeah...Okay, thanks...bye." he hung up the phone. "He said it's no problem. The more the merrier." he called to me, a hint of distain in his voice.

"Great!" I exclaimed ignoring his pouting.

Why wouldn't he want me to bring someone? He's just mad about this morning. He'll get over it soon. I know him. I'll give it one hour and he'll be excited that I'm bringing a friend. I pulled Aylah's number out of my pocket and dialed the number on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard Aylah's voice on the other end.

"Aylah?" I asked, excited

"This is Alice, right?" she confirmed

"Yeah, My dad and I are going to have dinner with Billy and Jacob, some family friends down in La-Push. Want to come?"

"Sure. Just let me ask my mom." I heard mumbling. "I can go."

"Great! See you in 20!" and I hung up the phone, not giving her a chance to answer

Well, after trying to find something nice, but warm to wear, but failing I just decided to dress casually. I wore a sweater with jeans a coat and a scarf maybe a little overdressed but God! I was so cold! I put light make up on, as always, since I am really pale putting on a lot of makeup kind of makes me look like a zombie.

"Alice, you ready yet?" my father yelled from downstairs

"Be right there dad" I yelled back. I quickly gathered my things and ran down stairs

"About time you got her…" he sharply stopped talking as he looked at me

"Alice? Aren't you hot?" he asked amusement laced in his voice. I looked at him as if he was crazy and started shaking my head furiously

"No way! I'm cold actually." I said but he just laughed and grabbed the keys

"Lead the way, milady" he said gesturing for me to walk out. I smiled at his childish games

As we drove I gave my dad directions, telling him where to take a turn and where not to. We didn't have a hard time finding the house, Forks is a tiny, tiny, town. She was standing outside her house waiting for us! Is she crazy? its freezing! She waved at me excitedly. We drove up next to her.

"Get it!" I half-shouted happily

"Geez!" She exclaimed, climbing in the car. "Excited much?"

"Duh." I replied. She turned to my dad.

"I'm Aylah." she introduced herself shaking his hand  
"I'm Fredric. But you can call me Fred" he said back

"Nice to meet you." She said politely

"You too." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride there. It was a little awkward but it wasn't too bad.

As we entered the restaurant, my dad pointed at a table with a tall teenager which I guessed to be 'Jacob' his face was a familiar one digging up old, forgotten memories and next to him was another man in a wheelchair which I knew for sure was Billy his face clearer in my mind then his son's. Jacob looked up and smiled at me and then his eyes moved to Aylah…..and stayed there. I stared at Aylah and then at Jacob and then from Jacob to Aylah like I was at tennis match. Suddenly, Jacob stood up and walked over to us grabbing Aylah's hand and bringing it on his lips kissing it

"Jacob" he said his eyes never leaving hers

"Aylah" she said back, staring at him like he was god. I could see the freaky 'love at first sight' thing going down and it shocked me a little bit

"It's more than a pleasure to meet you" he murmured and I could tell that Aylah was about to pass out but before she could answer, I did.  
"Okay! We get it big boy" I patted his head like an owner would to his dog while I said that but I had to practically jump to do it. I dragged Aylah to the table with difficulty Jacob following at her heels and sliding next to her as she sat down.

"Billy!" I shrieked hugging him tightly; he gave a small laugh but hugged me back

"Let me see you" he said prying me off him.

"Dear! Look at her she's just gorgeous!" Billy said, to my father and I laughed at that

"You're overdoing it." I whispered and he smiled and gestured for me to sit  
God! this was the most boring dinner! Aylah and Jacob talked and flirted while my dad and Billy were remembering the 'old times' I cringed at the thought of that.

"Alice!" my dad called my name. When I looked up he had his teasing grin on. What now?

"Yes, Dad?" I answered being patient with him, I think he had a little bit more beers then he should have

"What time is your flight?" he asked a small laugh escaping his lips

"What flight?" what the hell? He defiantly had more beers then he should have

"You're flight to Antarctica!" he said and burst out laughing with Billy, Jacob joining him. I could tell Aylah thought it was funny but she was trying to supress he laughter. I rolled my eyes. Did he have nothing else to do!

"Ha-ha very funny. but I'm from Florida dad, I'm not used to this cold, wet, weather, you wouldn't want me to catch pneumonia, would you?" I questioned him, completely serious

"Awww, Come on Ali, it's not that bad"

"Yes, it is. God, now I know why mom hated it here" when the smile fell of my father's face I knew I had said the wrong thing. My mother was my dad's button and I pushed it big time.

"You're mother didn't hate it here" he spat. Our table suddenly went quiet.

"That's not what I meant" I said quickly looking down at my plate, not wanting to fight with him again.

"What did you mean? Huh?" he asked, his tone rising to the point where the table next to us fell quiet too.

"I…" I started to defend myself but he cut me off

"You don't know your mother at all" he sharply said. That when I got defensive

"Well, I'm sorry, but I know her a tad bit more than you!" I spat back aggressively

"Obviously you don't because you don't know that she sent you here so she didn't have to deal with you" he shouted. I slowly got up and walked to him slowly, now the whole restaurant was watching us. I could hear Billy say his name warningly

"So, what are you going do? Torture me because you couldn't keep mom!" I yelled and that's when he did something I never thought he would. He raised his hand and slapped me with so much force that I stumbled backwards almost falling but I caught myself. I could feel the blood pool in my mouth from the blow and ran down my chin, I heard gasps around me.

"Hey!" I heard Jacob yell, his chair scraping across the floor as a result of him standing.  
I looked up at him shocked and his eyes were also as wide as mine but they widened more as they saw the blood ran down my chin. He reached with his hands out to touch my face but I pulled away stepping back

"Don't touch me "I said my tone was low and pained

"Ali…" I heard him whisper as I took my coat in my hands and ran out of the restaurant. I could hear Aylah calling my name but I ignored her,  
I ran and ran until I didn't know where I was anymore, until everything around me was trees and wildness. I slowed down my pace to a walk and tried to catch my breath, my lungs burning.  
Suddenly, water fell on me and I looked up to see the dark sky and rain felling. Great.  
In a few minutes my clothes were soaked wet sticking like a second skin to me and I was freezing cold, I shivered and pulled my coat tighter to me but it did no help since it soaked.  
I don't know how long I walked, I just knew that I was suddenly exhausted ,my lungs were burning like they were on fire and my legs were killing me.  
I stumbled and fell since I had no energy to support myself. Everything started to spin and I was seeing dark spots and then out of nowhere I saw two beautiful golden pair of eyes look down at me

"Alice?" a voice asked. Oh, that voice I can remember even if I am in the depths of hell,

"Jasper?" I mumbled, darkness started to take over me but before it completely consumed me I felt something cold touch my cheek, a gentle touch.

"I'm here."


	4. His scent

Hey! I am sure all of you have noticed the change in my username. Aylah and I decided that it would be the best if we made seperate pages, we are not angry at each other or anything, we decided that I should keep this page since I am the author of 'Moonlight' and "Moonlight' is on this profile. Her new username is aylah-f AND something more if you are one of these people that just read the story i dont like you, I dont like you at all! Is it SO hard to just click the button and write something, anything! REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!On with the story...Olgaxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Everything was dark, like someone had turned off the lights but forgot to tell me where the switch is! Since, I couldn't see I focused all my attention in to listening what's happening around me.

"She has 104 fever" I heard a calm voice say,

"That's bad right?" another voice said, the voice sounded...frustrated but weirdly calm.

"It could be worse" the calm voice, spoke again " At least she doesn't have pneumonia"

I willed my self to open my eyes. At first everything was blurry and hazy. When my eyes focused the first thing I saw was the strange but pretty golden eyes staring down at me.

"How are you feeling?" questioned, the most beautiful voice. That's when I actually realized how terrible, I felt. My head was killing me and I was hot and sweaty, but what bothered me the most was my throat, it was burning like a stove!

"Bad" I said in an exhausted and throaty voice, I sounded horrible.

"Where, am I" I questioned...actually, more like demanded. A smile tagged his lips,

" You are in my house. Remember, I found you in the forest" his voice became softer as he continued explaining. I looked around, wow! His house was comely, warm colors hugged the walls and made me feel like I belonged here.

"I am in the Cullen household?" I asked, not actually believing it

"Yes," a laugh came from him, as he answered. I turned my head to look at him and came face to face with his handsome features . I stared at him and he stared right back, his eyes looked straight through my soul. I dropped my eyes, the feelings becoming overwhelming. The door opened and a man entered. He had the same gold eyes as Jasper and blond hair . His blonde hair was lighter, and it did not hang around his face like Jasper's but was short. His face looked older than Jasper's but his features were beautiful also. and you could easily tell they were siblings.

"Alice, how are you feeling?" his voice was filled with compassion and slight concern

"I, feel fine" I said, but the awful sound of my voice gave me away

"Mhmm, last I checked on you, you weren't so well" a smile was on his lips, as he teased me. I gave a small laugh and winced as it made my throat ache more. The man walked over to me and placed his hands on my neck feeling it, a concerned look took over his face

"Well, your neck definitely disagrees with you saying that you are 'fine'" he told me and gestured for me to open my mouth wide which I did. He took a small doctor-like flashlight and place it right in front of my mouth, he mumbled to himself and checked my temperature again

"You're temprature has dropped, that is a positive sign" he assured both Jasper and I. He collected some things from his desk and walked out. I looked at Jasper confused

"Carslisle. He is my father" of course!

"What happened tonight?" asked Jasper. My eyes closed on their own record as the images of what happened came to me. My father yelling at me, My father slapping me, Me ranning away. Tears rushed in my closed eyes and I started to blink rappidly

"I rather not talk about it" I stuttered, my voice now becoming thick with tears

"Alright." he said concerned "Come on, I'll drive you home"

"No!" I said, maybe a little louder than I should have because the burning sensation in my throat hurt more than before. He stood up but my reaction to his suggestion caused him to stop and walk over to me

"Why? Something happened with your fath...!" I cut him off before he could suggest anything

"No," I stopped and forced my brain to come up with something "I just have a sleepover, that I **must** attend to"

"A sleepover?" he paused to roll his eyes " Alice, you are sick, you have fever you cant go to a sleepover" he said in a logic voice

"Don't worry. She is a very good friend of mine, I know her very well, she wont have a problem with me going over" that was a lie. I only knew Aylah for like a day how was I supposed just go in her house? What do I say? But she was right there when my father slapped me she would understand...right?

"Alice, I dont think it's a good idea" he said eyeing me worriedly. It's funny how he doesnt even know me but he is concerned for me

* * *

"Jasper?" I heard a familiar voice say. Aylah. When did we get here, all I remember is getting in the car and driving. I must have drifted off or something.

"What are you doing here?" came Aylah's voice again, this time though she sounded confused

"Alice" was all he said. Hearing my name caused me to stir in his arms since he was carrying me. I snuggled in his chest wanting to be closer to him; his hard, cold, skin felt great and gave me some kind of relief since I was burning up **again**

"I found her, and took her to my father. She didn't want to go home so, she told me to drive her here" he explained to my friend

"I wanted to make sure she was alright, that's why I drove her to my dad" he continued

"Well, is she?" Aylah asked,

"She's sick" he paused and looked down at me "She should be alright"

"Okay, what should I do?" she demanded. Jasper finally looked up. He gave her a small glare

"Can she stay here?" he asked, looking disturbed that he needed her help

"Of course, she can!" I heard Aylah answer in a 'duh' voice. I knew she would not have a problem. I might only have known her for like a day but still I knew she and I would be great friends.

"Where do I put her?" asked the man above my head. I could not hear her reply because Jasper was already walking upstairs, like he knew what she would say before she actually did. As we walked up the stairs I noticed that Jasper's breath didn't accelerate at all. I mean no one pants going up the stairs but still their breath increases just alittle bit. He placed me gently on Aylah's bed and started to move away but I gripped his jacket tightly

"Alice" he whispered "Let go!"

"No..." I mumbled tightening my hold. I heard him sigh and suddenly I wasn't gripping his clothes anymore. I opened my eyes and he was gone, nowhere to be seen. I looked down at my hands and saw his jacket. I shrugged and brought the piece of clothing to my face inhaling his smell.

With his scent around me, I was able to fall into a peace full sleep.


	5. Asked out on a datewith Mike

********

Hello my peeps! Long time no see! LOL sorry I kept waiting for a week but school projects kept me buzy. Thank you for all the reviews,you guys are great! I do not want to pressure you for reviews but I always want them. Not to humble about it, just so I know you're opinions like: I hate it, I love it, Its great, It needs that, It needs this, You are overdoing that, You need to pay attention to this. Just anything to help me make my story better and funnier and more interesting! I welcome criticism but please don't be rude. Anyway thank you so so so much for all of your support. Olgaxoxoxoxoxoxo

**

* * *

**

Sunlight hit my eyelids, causing me to stir and wake up. A small yawn escaped my lips, as I opened my eyes. I took a long look around, the room wasn't familiar. The walls were painted, pink and purple. Yup, definitely not familiar. With a rush of panic I shot out of the bed, and ran downstairs. I looked around like a maniac trying to find something familiar, there has to be something! My whole body slumbed with relief, the minute I spotted Aylah sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Thankgod!" I whispered to myself. I creeped back upstairs and took a long, soothing, shower.

* * *

I was washing my dishes when Aylah walked in

"Goodmorning!" I greeted her as she looked at me from head to toe

"No. Bad, bad Alice!" she shook her index finger at me "You don't really think, I will let you go to school do you?"

"Of course I am!" I replied making it sound like a statement and not a decision "I **must **go" there was no way, I was missing my chance to see Jasper again. Nuh-uh, not happening, Nada, zilch!

"Well fine!" she sounded exasperate "Jake's picking me up on his motorcycle, afterschool!" she said as if she was proud of her self. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline

"What!" He's an awesome driver!" she defended looking angry. Note to self: _Never make Aylah mad!_

"Whatever, just be careful!" I warned her

"Okay, mom!" I gave her a small glare but she just brushed it away not caring

" Anyway. What I wanted to say is that I'll let you drive my car after school alright?"

"Sure" I nodded. A serious expression took over her face and she took a deep breath

"So, I spoke to your father last night" the smile wiped off my face as she spoke

"Oh" was my genius reply. I was sure my face looked miserably upset

"He is really, really sorry. He doesn't know what happened" I looked down as her words hit me full force

" He wants you home Alice," I sighed as her words once again caused me pain

"I know, I'll-I'll go home tonight" a shard feeling stabbed my heart as I spoke my decision.

"Great! And you guys can figure something out" she said sweetly smiling

"I guess" I mumbled not looking forward to tonight quickly gave me the pills that Jasper gave her and we took off

* * *

The drive to school was fun! We sang and danced on our seats the whole time. As Aylah turned off the engine I walked out of the car my eyes already on _him. _Jasper was on the other side of the parking lot with the rest of his family gathered around him as if to hold him from doing something. I stared, and stared until...

"Alice!" someone screamed in my ear

"What!" I yelled annoyed and in pain. Ouch! That hurt my eardrum.

"Do you want the car keys now or later" she asked her voice was now normal

"Now's fine" I replied turning my head to stare at Jasper again, completely ignoring her prescence. I could barely feel her grabbing my hand and placing the car keys on my palm, I saw her walk away from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with so much intensity that I almost didn't hear the bell ring, I only moved because Mike came and wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me forward until we reached the school door

"Hey" he whispered in my ear seductively. I moved away from his reach when I felt his lips brush against my earlobe

"Umm...Hello" I said, uncomfortably

"You look gorgeous today" he complimented me. God he sounded like a pervert

"Thank...you?" the words came out as a question instead of a statement

"Just telling the truth" he complimented again

"I want to ask you something" he requested giving a nervous laugh

"Go ahead"

"Willgooutwithme" his words where so rushed I didn't get a thing he said

"Huh?" he took a deep breath and looked like he was gonna puke. I almost felt sorry for him

"Will you go on a date with me?" his voice trembled. My jaw was on the floor and I felt my mouth move but no words came out

"Yeah...yeah, okay" I mumbled unsure. I tried to be nice, because I **really** did not want to go on a date with him but I didn't want him to hate me either

"Great!" he exclaimed surprised. Hell I was surprised!

"Yeah, great" I repeated not enthusiastically. He left me there on the school door. I am going on a date with Mike...

* * *

12:10 was the time

"Shit!" I cursed. Lunch time.

I walked around the lunch room not feeling hungry. As I walked next to the Cullen's table a boy same age as me perhaps older stopped me

"Hello" he spoke standing _right_ in front of me

"Hey?" I questioned him

"You're the new kid right? What's your name again?" wow! he isn't he full of questions. He was staring at me like I was a goddess or something. It was creepy!

"Alice Brandon" I replied but he kept staring. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he blinked rappidly

"Oh sorry! Can I have a hug?" he asked me opening his arms wide. I looked at him like he was crazy or something

"Let me get this straight. You left your friends to meet _me_ and to ask me for a_ hug?_" I resisted the urge to add ' what is wrong with you?'

"Yeah, pretty much" he shrugged "Now can I have my hug?" he smiled widely. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Fine" I grunted. I walked into his open arms cautiously. He wrapped them around me as soon as I was in his reach. I stayed limp not hugging him but not moving away either. All of the sudden, I felt his pelvis move against mine. I tried to push him away but my size was a disadvanage. Cold hands wrapped around my shoulders pulling me backwards and away from the perv's arms. I was pushed backwards but I could still see Jasper grabbing the boy and kicking him..well, you know where. I saw him double over and place his hands in front of his groin

"God!It was a freaking dare!" he groaned and pointed at his friend that were silently laughing. Jasper groweled at them and they shrinked on their seats

"Well, next time tell your friends not to bet on _Alice_ " he warned emphasizing my name. The boy nodded having no choice and walked away, actually limbed over to his friends. Jasper turned turned to me

"Are you alright?" he asked. He ran his hands through his hair as if to keep them from touching me.

"Yeah, fine. Just...I-I didn't expect him to do ...that" I was shocked to death by his actions!

"Boys his ages are very hormonal" he paused thinking about the word he used to describe his thoughts

"Yeah. Thanks for that. My height is just.."

"Perfect" he finished off my sentence. I looked up at him and smiled briefly

"You are the only one that thinks so" I teased letting out a small laugh. He grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll go now" I said pointing with my thumb at my friends that were staring at us

"Okay" he whispered. He sat with the rest of his family. I all but ran at Aylah

"What the hell was that!" my best friend screaned at me

" I do not know. I just need a minute to my self" I tried to keep my voice calm

"Are you sure" she eyed me worriedly

"Yeah, see ya later" I waved at her. I walked out of the room with my head held high.

* * *

**hahahah! Thank you guys for reading you rock! HIT THE BUTTON PEOPLE! review...plzzzz**


	6. The wost date ever

**Hey! Sorry, I told some of my readers I would be updating by Saturday but something came up! So, I decided to update today and not let you guys down! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My hands were shaking, sweat was running down my temples "Dad?" my voice trembled. A big crash came from the other room and other noises followed

"Alice?" my father came into view. His eyes landed on me "Alice!" he ran towards me and the minute I was in arm-reach he wrapped me in his arms.

"Alice! I am so, so, sorry! I do not know what happened or what got over me, I'm sorry..." he continued apologizing holding me as tight as possible. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him also.

"Dad!Stop." I interrupted him " I know, you didn't mean to slap me or for all of this to happen" he nodded agreeing

"I am sorry too" he pulled away to look at me "Dad, I know mom is your weak point and I shouldn't have said anything about her" I hung my head shamefully.

"Alice, Alice" he spoke my name in disapproval "You are more important then your mother ever was to me, you are the most precious part of my life and if I ever lay a hand on you again you have premission to cut it" he sounded so sincere I couldn't help but let the tears fall

"Okay dad, I love you"

"I love you too" he hugged me tightly. I went up to my bedroom after we had one long conversation solving all the disagreements with each other. My body relaxed the minute I layed down on my bed. I missed it...I missed the feeling of being in my bedroom and feeling...peaceful

* * *

_RING!RING!_ God! Shut up! I shuffled with the covers and reached over to the small table next to me _Unknown call_ said my on the small screen,

"Hello?"

"Alice!" came a boy's voice from the other end

"Mike!" I asked shocked "How-How did you get my number?" he laughed

"Silly, I have my ways!" he said in a 'trying-to-sound-hot' voice. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me

"Okay... What do you want?" I asked wanting to get this conversation over and done with.

"Our date! It's today! Are you ready, cause I am driving to your house" _shit!_

"Yeah! Of course- Of course I'm ready!" I stuttered once again fumbling with the covers trying to get out of the bed and triping on the way.

"Great, I'll see you in like 10 minutes" he hung up.

"Oh, god!" I ran to my closet and grabbed the first clothes I saw, I, hoped to my bathroom trying to get the damn jeans on!

"Make up? No make up" I mumbled to my self. I washed my face and got dressed up as quickly as possible. I was locking the door when...

"Alice!" I turned around to come face to face with Mike

"Hey" I said and pushed him away from him because he was standing a little bit too close

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I gave him thumbs up

"Let's go then!" we walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. He started to drive and I stared out the window trying to ignore his presence

"So," he spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence and trying to start a conversation " What's up?"

"Nothing" I answered. I heard him sigh and turned to look at him, he looked sad and stared at the road "Where are we going?" I decided to take mercy on him. He turned to look at me and smiled widely

"Down to La Push" he said returning his attention to the road " We are going to the movies baby!" he exclaimed and I laughed

"Wow! You are such a baby" I teased but I think he, thought I meant it in an other way

"Yeah, but I'm your baby" he stopped at a red light and turned to looked at me. When he saw my shocked expression he rolled his eyes

"Joking!" he put his hands in the air in surrender "Chill"

"Of course you're joking!Duh!" I tried to joke but he didn't laugh he didn't even smile, so I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the ride. When we arrived I opened my car door not waiting for Mike to do so. That was proved to be the wrong thing to do. Mike, obviously was already out of the car and opening the door for me at the same time I was so the door hit him full force. I caught a glimpse of him falling backwards

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and got out of the car. I helped him up

"Are you alright? I am so, sorry" I apologized

"It's okay. I am just fine" he rubbed the back of his head and I winced knowing that he was probably in pain. Great start!

"Okay, do you need to sit down?" I asked him and he shook his head quickly

"No, let's just go in the movie theater" I nodded and wrapped one of his hands around my shoulder so I could support him.

_This will be the worst date in the whole world..._


	7. We are friends

**Hey peoples! Yeah, I know that I took way too long again but its Thanksgiving I barely have any free time! So, I decided to update so I wouldn't leave you hanging because that's just cruel! See you on the bottom…..Happy Thanksgiving **

Cold! So, so cold! My body and brain screamed. I shivered violently. How is it that I always end up walking in the cold, freezing weather?

"_Sit," Mike gestured at the movie theater chairs. He sat right next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders._

"_So, what movie are we watching?" I tried to distract him so, I could move away but his arm remained tight and firm _

"_Face Punch!" he shouted. The people nearby looked up annoyed. _

"_Great, now can you please calm down." I said. He turned his head to give me a look of amusement "You are drawing attention to us" _

"_Whatever" his voice was muffled since, he was stuffing popcorn in his mouth. I turned my eyes at the big screen in front of us and the commercials rolled _

So, everything was going fine until…

"_Put your gun down or I'll shoot a whole in your face!" said the blonde guy on the screen. Another man appeared holding a bazooka. _

"_Both of you put your guns down and I won't blow your heads off" he threatened. He kept his voice low and husky as if to scare them. The other two guys looked hesitant _

"_1" he began to count "2" he paused to glare at them "3" he shouted for the first time and he started to shoot since, the others did not retreat. Oh, boy, this scene is _way_ too graphic! Ew!_

_Mike started to gag _

"_You okay?" my voice was filled with concern. He shook his head quickly; his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. He reached in my lap and grabbed the popcorn; he quickly brought the bucket to his lips and began to vomit_

"_Oh" I exclaimed in disgust. At a point he started to whimper and sob. All I could bring myself to do was stare at the back of his head. _

After we survived that episode was when things got really, ugly.

_All of the sudden a "large" man came hustling up the stairs on his way to the exit. But when he passed me, my foot was sticking out of the isle and his body, tripped and fell on top of me!_

_I muffled under him trying to break free._

_What was that? Oh, Jesus, I think something just snapped! I yelled for Mike_

"_Mike, Mike! Help," _

_Then I heard a hysterical laugh, and realized it was his. What a jerk?_

"_Mike you swine!" I paused to push against the man that was crushing me _

"_Help me!" the air rushed out of my lungs. I barely caught a glimpse of Mike's foot kicking him on the ribs_

"_No, Stop!" I panted and cried out in pain "Don't beat him up, you idiot! Get him off me!" I can't believe I am depending on this moron to help me. I again tried to push him off me, but failed miserably. Never before have I hated my size so much!  
"Mike!" I screamed again desperately, but nothing. No response, he didn't ever try to help me. In a second he was off me. I looked around to see that the whole room had been quiet and was staring at us in horror. Three unfamiliar men had pulled him off me and were asking him if he was alright. But his eyes were on me. _

"_Little lady!" he screamed and pushed the men that were holding him away. He raced to me and helped me up._

"_Little lady, your wrist" he had a panicked look in his eyes. That's when I noticed the pain on my left arm, specifically on my wrist. I looked down, to see it swelling and turning purple. Yeah, I thought I heard something snap._

"_It's alright sir" I assured him "I am fine, do not worry" _

"_Are you sure?" he brushed his finger against my injury. I hissed at the contact and pulled away_

"_Yeah, I am sure" we did not say anything else. He simply walked away after apologizing. I did the same to the rest of the people that were disturbed but the chuckles behind my back interrupted me. I turned around to see Mike doubled over and laughing so hard, that he had tears in his eyes. He calmed down for a minute _

"_That was hilarious!" and he again burst out laughing._

"_That wasn't funny, Mike," it came out more sharply than what I indented. He completely stopped laughing at my tone. But he was smiling still,_

"_Come on. You have to admit, that was a little fun-"_

"_It wasn't funny!" I almost yelled. I had rudely interrupted him but I was far too angry to care. Now he was neither laughing nor smiling. He was glaring at me _

"_Yes, it was" he spat angrily. Our shoulders collided when he walked past me. He headed for the exit. I didn't even try to stop him…._

That's exactly how I ended up, walking back home, because you see Mike is such a pig that he didn't even offer me a ride. I could have called a cab but my phone was out of battery that is how lucky I am. Still,_ walking_ back was a stupid idea. Home is miles away and I already feel exhausted. I tried to ignore the annoying pain coming from my injured wrist. But part of my brain was still occupied by it. With a long sigh I past the sign that said "You are now leaving La Push" and the minute I did bright lights blinded me. What the hell? I moved sideways so I could see properly. A black Mercedes was stopped on the road. The widow rolled down and the beautiful face of Jasper Hale appeared

"Jasper?" my teeth chattered as I spoke his name, and my voice trembled. Part of seeing him again. And part from _the_ cold. He smiled widely and nodded

"What are you doing here?" I walked toward him, without thinking about it. Once I reached the car, I looked down at his eyes, and my heart fluttered at their inhuman beauty.

"You look like you need a ride."He simply said.

I grinned like an idiot "Actually, it would be great if you game a ride, _Jasper,"_

"Well then" he smirked "Hop in,_ Alice."_

I giggled and ran to the other side of the car.

"You need me to tell you where to go right?" I asked, as I put my seat belt on

"That'd be helpful" he murmured, distracted by driving and I nodded, even thought the idea of getting lost with Jasper sounded quite appealing. We drove for a while before I began to tell him where to go

"Take a left…." My voice trailed off as I pointed to my left. Way too quickly he was stopping in front of my house

"Thank you so, much for the ride" I said quietly not wanting to leave.

"You are very welcome" he turned sideways so, his upper body was facing me, I did the same.

"Is this your car?" I asked and gestured around with my hands. He shook his head

"This one is my father's" he said. I nodded and he went on "I own a jeep." His eyes shone. But the minute they landed on my hands – that were now resting on my lap – his expression changed, to one of pain.

"What happened to you?"For a second, he sounded panicked but it was so quick that I can't be sure. He softly grasped my wrist in his and brought it close to his face so, he could inspect. His cold skin felt like an ice pack. And I appreciated the coldness very much.

"Oh. Nothing, it was nothing. Just an accident," I explained. His skin was hard, but his touch soft, like a feather. I sighed in contentment as he ran his fingers up the inside of my wrist, and in my palm

"Does it hurt?" his eyes never left my wrist.

"A little," I answered. His head shot up and his panicked eyes met mine

"It's hurting you" his voice had the slightest hint of panic. This time though he didn't bother to hide it.

"Just a little" I kept my eyes on his face, particularly his eyes, as they once again turned to my wrist. I wasn't expecting him to react this way. I am not even hurt that badly.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles" he chuckled softly and I smiled widely

"Do want Carlisle to-"

"No! Jasper, it's fine. By tomorrow it'll be just a bruise" I do not want to visit a doctor right now especially not Carlisle. Jasper _must_ think I am an accident-magnet or something. Not that I am denying because I am.

"Are you sure?" our eyes met again and I could see the concern in his. Concern for _me,_

"I'm sure Jasper," I assured him. Without another word he got out of the car. After a few seconds, my door was being opened. I looked up and smiled briefly at him…Always a gentleman

"Thank you" I said quietly, and walked towards my door. He followed,

"I think I'll be paying you a visit" Jasper smiled at my reaction. My jaw dropped to the ground and my eyes widened

"Wh-W-When?" I stuttered. Wow! I couldn't even speak from my surprise. But what surprised me even more was that I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see him again, even though he was right in front of me.

"Perhaps, this week" he calmly replied. "I want to make sure your wrist isn't seriously damaged."

Suddenly, I was glad. So, very glad I went to the date, and that a guy almost crushed me. Because all those events got me _here, _that's all that matters.

"You never told me what happened to you" Jasper's masculine voice broke my thoughts. I laughed nervously. I don't know how he'll react. I mean earlier he was pretty upset.

"That's a story for another time" I said. He looked at me suspiciously,

"It's late and I'm kind of tired" He nodded but still looked suspicious. I watched as he got in his car. But before he could drive away, I yelled

"Jasper,"

"Yeah?" he yelled back. He turned his head to look at me. A blonde piece of his hair fell in between his eyes. _The most beautiful thing I have ever seen…_

"Are we friends?" I asked nervously waiting for his reply

"Yeah, yeah we are" he shouted not caring if he was too loud. He wore a grin from ear to ear and I also grinned.

"Bye," I whispered as he drove away. But I have a strange feeling that he heard.

* * *

**There are many things I am thankful for but one that I want you guys to know is:  
Thank YOU all of you people that read my story, I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. The Visit

**Hello my darlings! How are you? I sure hope you have had a great week! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my readers. You guys are great and you are the reason I keep writing this story. Thank you for the support and I love you guys! **

I counted as the days passed, sometimes I would count the hours. Others the minutes, perhaps even the seconds. I waited and waited for Jasper to come. But he didn't. I barely see him in school anymore since we only have one period together. It was Friday after school when it happened…

"Jasper," I beamed happily at the blond boy on my door step. I have to admit though; I had to restrain myself from adding _finally!_

"Hey, how are you?" he greeted me and smiled showing his white sharp teeth.

"I'm fine! Come in" I gestured for him to enter, and he did still grinning at me

"So, what's up?"I excitedly asked, as we took a seat on the couch

"Just keeping my promise." He looked uncomfortable for some reason. His position was stiff and his guards up. This is the first time I ever saw his eyes so, emotionless. But it's not like I see him all the time so, I wouldn't know.

"Are you alright?" I asked feeling like someone was grasping my heart in a vice. I waited for his response. The longer it took him to answer the stronger the horrible, cold, feeling got

"Fine" he sharply said, and avoided my gaze

"Jasper," I warned him. What's going on? "You look, really uncomfortable, are you sure you're alright?" He smiled slightly and relaxed his shoulders

"I'm sorry Alice"

"Sorry? Wha-"I never got to finish my sentence because he raised a hand in the air to show me that he wasn't done speaking and I decided to just shut up and let him do the talking.

"I am never comfortable in unfamiliar places" he met my eyes and I couldn't look away, he seemed not to be able to either. For a minute, just a mere minute I saw _him, t_he real him.

"It has nothing to do with you" he added.

"I bet" sarcasm was obvious in my tone

"Really, Alice," he shoved his hands in his pockets, as if to restrain himself from touching me. I just nodded, feeling like if I spoke again he'd understand I was upset

"How's your hand?" he asked, breaking the silence that that had fell over us

"Fine, Doesn't even hurt, anymore" I lied.

"May I see it?" he offered his arm out and I placed my bruised wrist on his palm. It seemed as if the rest of the world slipped away the second our skins touched. His ice-cold and mine warm. Exactly the opposites, but at the same time exactly the same. My breath hitched and I had to stop myself from scooting towards him.

"Does it still hurt?" his eyebrows were pulled together, and the edges of his mouth were curled downwards which showed me that he was upset. "It shouldn't…" he muttered to himself

"No, it doesn't even bother me anymore" I replied, attempting to relieve some of his tension. But he looked at me, as if he knew I wasn't being truthful.

He unconsciously rubbed circles on the inside of my wrist. He looked at me worriedly and I rolled my eyes

"I'm fine. Scout's honor" it's so sweet that he doesn't even know me but worries about me so much.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to know. I again rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot

"Yeah," I simply replied. He took one last look at my wrist and then he let go._ Damn it!_ Why couldn't he just leave his hand there? His eyes also looked sad at the loss of the contact and it made my heart clench

"So, what have you been up to? I mean other then visiting me?" my curiosity got the better of me. I was suppressing the urge to ask him why he hadn't visited earlier all along. He stiffened up again and I felt guilt rise up within me. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable

"Family matters" he muttered quietly. His eyes were hard, and his tone signaled me that this conversation is over.

"Alright" I whispered, defeated and upset. I just couldn't keep my damn mouth shut!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your social life" I quickly added and the weight that was on my shoulders just moments ago went away. His gorgeous eyes softened and his posture relaxed

"Its okay" he smiled brightly and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me

"So, how did a girl from Florida end up in a place like Forks?"

"What's wrong with Forks?" I asked confused. But he just smiled

"Let me rephrase," his eyes shone with amusement "How did a girl from the south end up in the north?"

"Oh!" I laughed at my stupidity "My-uh mother…she re-married"

"And what?" he looked at me curiously. I was glad he wanted to know more about me "You didn't like the guy?"

"No, no. Mark is great" I rushed to explain "His job though requires him to be travelling…a lot. And I can't do that. I have to attend to school, and my mom's brilliant idea was to sent my here"

"Well…I am glad you're here" he chuckled and said. I got this strange feeling, like my brain was melting or something. I shook it off quickly and replied

"Yeah, I am kind of glad too" I can't believe I'm saying that I like this hell-hole! But to be honest a part of me enjoys it here. Only for one reason though, and the reason is sitting right next to me

"You don't seem like it"

"Yeah, I'm more of a sun girl"

He looked at me with the half-grin that I find _so_ sexy and said "I kind of figured that by myself"

"Am I really that obvious?"I teased and his smile got even wider…if that's possible

"You give off emotions way too easily"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he lightly laughed at my demanding but sarcastic tone

"You are like an open book. Especially your eyes" he said and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"My mom actually says that I am really hard to read"

"Not to me. I can easily tell what you feel" he chuckled and added "Like right now, you feel ecstatic. I have never met a person that possesses so much joy"

"That's nice. But most of the time people call me hyper instead of happy"

"I don't think you're hyper" he met my eyes for the second time this evening "Just, _very_ happy…all the time"

"Jasper" I said seriously "That's being hyper"

"Not to me" with a small laugh he added "I actually enjoy how happy you are. It seems as if nothing can upset you"

"The truth to be told, I really don't get upset or mad a lot" I can't even remember the last time I was _really_ angry at someone or _really _upset

"That's something great in a person" he brushed his hair out of his eyes. God, how soft do these hair look? _Really soft, _I myself wanted to run my fingers through them

"I guess. I mean it isn't such a big thing to me" I looked at him and he was staring at me funnily

"What do you mean?" his eyed sparkled with curiosity. They have never looked more beautiful

"All of my life I have been surrounded by love and happiness," I looked down as a memory of my mother and I playing in the beach flashed "And I was grown to love and be happy…only."

He looked at me sympathetically "Alice, I'm happy for you. Happy for the way you were raised and happy of the girl you have become. It's good to know that innocent people still exist"

"So, how did you and your family end up here?" I decided to change the subject because this conversation is getting_ too_ emotional

"My family and I travel from place to place all the time" he explained and stole a quick glance at me "Carlisle's a doctor. He gets transferred all the time"

"That makes sense" I mumbled "You'll have to leave Forks one day too right?" I asked with a heavy heart

"Y-yeah" he stuttered. Jasper never stutters! Maybe he doesn't want to go either….

"But not now or the upcoming years…right?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his beautiful eyes "I don't know. Carlisle can get transferred any time"

"Oh," I gasped sadly, his eyes were also sad. As if to match mine

"Well, anyway" he got up and I followed "I think I should go, its 5 o'clock"

5 o'clock? Had we really been talking for two hours straight?

"Wow, yeah. Time passed by quickly when you're having fun" I teased as we walked towards the door

"I'll see you soon, Alice." He said as he walked straight at his car

"See you soon!" I called and he sent a grin my way. I watched with longing as he drove away once again

Something is different about him. Something is different about all of the Cullens, and I will find out what it is if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Wow! This was so much fun to write, I mean seriously I had a great time writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**


	9. The Cullens are definitely NOT human

**Hey! Oh, my god! I am literally speechless. Your response to my last chapter literally left me with my mouth hanging open Thank you guys, so, very much. I decided to give you this treat because it's Christmas. But in Christmas Eve you guys will get the real present! **

I haven't heard from Jasper since the day he visited me. Today is Monday so; I'm hoping to see him in school. I enjoy his company way too much…

….I scanned the parking lot for him, the minute I was out of my car. I couldn't see him anywhere. Not even the rest of the Cullens. Their beautiful faces were nowhere to be seen, or their rich-looking-cars. I sighed in annoyance and disappointment. I really was hoping to see him today.

"Hey, dude," came a voice I haven't spoken to in awhile.

"Hi, Aylah" my mood from scale one to ten is negative a hundred and fifty.

"Something wrong?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously

"No. But-uh do you know why the Cullens aren't here?"

"Actually, no." she dropped her book bag and came to stand next to me "It's not sunny today, so, I have no clue"

What the _hell?_ "Why would they be gone when it's sunny?"

"Sorry, but I have no answer on that one either. Dr. Carlisle just takes all of them and they disappear" weird, very, very weird.

So, one more thing that doesn't sound normal about them: They disappear when it has sunshine. But there is no sun today. I wonder if-

"What's with all the questions?" Aylah asked softly, interrupting my thoughts

"Just curious" it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her that I have been hanging around with Jasper Hale. She would get pissed and I am in mood to have her scream at me.

"Well, okay. I have to get to class" she said but I could tell that she didn't believe me. She picked up her bag and walked to the school entrance.

I was about to lock my car when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I huffed impatiently. What now? I turned around and came face to face with the least person I wanted to talk to right now

"_Mike," _almost shouted his name. What in God's name is he doing here? Does he want me to punch him in the forehead? Because I gladly would!

"Hey" he smiled softly at me as if nothing had happen. I gave him one of my dirtiest looks and the smile disappeared

"Look, I'm sorry, okay" he apologized and closed his eyes in concentration "I could blame what I did on the teenage hormones. But it was really…just me…being an ass"

I felt my resolve crumble to the ground. My eyes softened and I could feel a smile tag at the edges of my lips there was no reason in fighting it "If you put it that way. You're forgiven"

He grinned from ear to ear "So, do you think we could still-"

"No," I cut him off. I knew his question and I knew my answer "There is no way we could date ever again. Be friends…sure. But that's all, just friends"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But it was worth a try" he smiled but I could see the sadness in his eyes

"Mike, you will find the girl. The special girl the one you will fall in love with. Trust me though, when I tell you that I am not that girl." my words seemed to have some kind of effect on him. Thank god a positive one.

"Thank you, Alice," he simply said and something shone deep in his eyes.

"You're welcome" I checked my watch "Shoot! I have to go!"

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" he offered. Hadn't he heard a word I just told him!

"How about you walk Jessica to her class?" I wondered. He turned his head to where she was standing and caught her staring at him. She turned her head away sharply, but she wasn't fast enough.

"You know, I think I might just do that" he winked at me and jogged towards her.

My classes seemed to last longer than usual, lunch was awful and now I have Biology. It's my last period, the one I have with Jasper and I decided to ditch. I know it wasn't a clever idea but I don't think I could go through it. As I crept down the hall a high-pitched voice stopped me dead in my tracks

"Miss Brandon, are you going somewhere?" the voice asked. I turned around to see my Math teacher just a few feet away

"Yeah, I'm going to the restroom Mrs. Chase" I lied but made it sound convincing

"Oh," she exclaimed and laughed at herself "Of course "

_Phew!_ I watched as she headed towards her class and when she was out of sight I started to walk again…

… I inhaled oxygen the minute I was out of the school. The scent of rain was heavy and it helped me clear my mind. Where were they? Who were they? _What_ were they? Different kind of questions popped in my head and they didn't help at all.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. _I chanted over and over again.

I began to walk. I didn't know where, I just let my feet take me where they wanted….

As I walked the setting changed, from the school parking lot it became green and that's when I looked up and around…

….I was in the forest. Okay, a walk in the forest could help, right? It would calm me down but is it safe? I looked around cautiously…nothing seemed to be wrong

"Okay," I whispered to myself. I hesitantly took my first step forward and then another and another, I started to walk deeper in the beautiful greenness. I looked around awestruck by how gorgeous it is here. Nature truly is the most valuable thing…..

…..I giggled as the grass tickled my calves. Sun crept through the trees lighting up the whole forest. I sighed happily. Maybe taking a walk in the forest wasn't such a bad idea after all!

I opened my arms widely, and my head rolled back as I stared at the sky. A laugh escaped my throat at the funny shapes the clouds formed. My body began to fall backwards, I didn't even have time to catch myself but it didn't matter because the softness of the grass and flowers welcomed me, so, the impact didn't hurt at all

I closed my eyes in peace. Suddenly, something shifted in the bushes causing me to sit upright and look around in fright. I looked around with narrowed eyes as the noise repeated. Everything changed, as if the atmosphere wanted to match my feelings. The birds weren't singing anymore, the wind wasn't blowing, the sun wasn't shinning.

A loud, booming noise came from my left making me get up on my feet and back away. Never in my life have I heard something like this. It was like two huge boulders, came crushing together. Loud chuckles followed the extremely loud noise. That's when I saw it…. A large stain of blood on the mud, I suppressed the gasp that wanted to escaped, oh, so much. Another one was next to it and then another one after that and another one. It seemed to be a path.

I decided to follow it.

As I did the stains became smaller and smaller until they disappeared and I looked up to see where they guided me to…..

…When I did my heart stopped and my eyes widened. My breath caught in my throat and I froze….

….There where all the Cullens in the middle of the forest, their mouths attached to an animal's neck,

All of them were here, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and last _Jasper_. I couldn't believe this. They seemed to be killing the animals, draining them from their lives… My heart started to race in my chest, and they all stiffened as if they heard it. Emmet was the first one that looked up. I gasped out loud when I saw the blood smothered on his lips and the lifeless animal as it fell to the ground

His eyes widened when he saw me

"Shit!" he swore

"What is it?" Edward asked and looked at him. He seemed as shocked as I was when he pointed at me. Edward froze just like Emmet

The rest of them looked up; all of them had blood on their lips. When my eyes fell on Jasper, I couldn't feel anything. I felt weird…numb…as if all the terror, fright, surprise, had left my body. I couldn't feel anything. But as I drew in a shuddering breath, all the feelings came crushing on me…..

…..a sob wanted to escape me but I held it in. They were frozen like statues. They didn't blink and it seemed like they didn't breathe either.

A big fat tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at Jasper. He stared back his eyes were filled with shock. And pain. Pain to match mine,

_What...are...they? _

**Don't kill me! Please! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I know you guys love me so you won't hurt me…..right? **


	10. The Truth is revealed

**Hey! How are you guys? I hope all of you are well! Now, for this chapter I wanted to try something different and I am sure all of you guys will like this change very much. Are you ready? This chapter will be in Jasper's perspective! I am so excited to hear what you guys think! Anyway on with the story**

**Jasper's pov**

I watched helpless as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her breathing picked up and her heart was racing. I tried sending a wave of calm to her. But it didn't seem to work, it's like her emotions were too strong at the moment and I can't influence her. That has never happened before, with anyone

"Alice," I hesitantly breathed her name. She kept staring though at me with so _much_ pain in her eyes. Pain I never wanted her to feel. I watched as all the color drained from her beautiful face. It's too much for her; she's too innocent for this. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Before she could hit the ground though my arms wrapped around her and I pulled her to my chest

"Carlisle," I shouted panicked. My only reassurance that she was okay was the steady beating of her heart and her even breaths. My arms seemed to tighten around her. My urge to protect her from_ everything _was now stronger than ever.

"She's okay, Jasper," Carlisle said. He was next to me the second I had called his name.

"She is not. People that are okay, don't _faint!_" I snarled angrily at him. He just patted my shoulder

"It's just the shock. She should be fine" he touched her forehead, tilting his head as he listened to her heart beat "Yeah, she'll be okay"

"Can we take her to the house?" I caressed her cheek, my eyes only on her. No one else mattered right now. It's just her and me

"Jasper, I don't-"

"Carlisle, _please,_ I can't leave her; I have to be there when she wakes up" the panic I was feeling was revealed in my voice. There is _no_ way that I am leaving her alone after this. I have to tell her the truth. I can't hide anymore. Not from her, not from the only _good_ thing in my life.

"Please?" I looked around at my siblings. They were still frozen staring at Alice and me. They couldn't believe what just happened and neither could I.

Esme was the first one to speak "I think we should take her to the mansion. Carlisle, please?" she begged. Carlisle nodded his head without a second thought; he never really could deny Esme anything.

"Oh, please, Carlisle! She is liability, now that she saw! We might as well as kill her!" Rosalie spat. I growled at her

"If you like your hands keep them to yourself!" I half-snarled,

"Enough! Both of you," Carlisle glared sharply at me and her "Rosalie we aren't killing _anyone! _And she's your brother's mate, show some humanity!"

"I would have shown humanity. But I am not human!"

"Rose" Emmet warned. This is the first time I have seen Emmet in all of my a hundred and eighty years being serious.

"What? You're on their side!" the anger rolled off her in waves that threatened to consume me. He shrugged innocently.

Edward and Bella kept quiet somewhat understanding the way I was feeling.

I stood up with Alice still in my arms bride-style. I could not let go of her, not now, not ever. The fear I felt when I understood what was happening to her, when I saw her fall, was like nothing I have ever felt before….

….. I began to run towards our house. Faster than I ever did before, as fast as my feet could carry me, I just want some alone time with her, to talk to her tell her the truth and make sure she's okay.

The minute I was in the house I shot upstairs and in my room. I kicked the door closed behind me and placed Alice on my bed. The bed was just a useless decoration, I never use it. But, now it comes in handy. I sat on the edge of the mattress and stared at her. She is so beautiful, flawless, unlike me.

"Alice" I whispered "My Alice, please, please, wake up" I placed my scarred hand on her cheek. My thumb rubbed slow circles there.

"Please. I want to see those beautiful, bright, eyes of yours." I whispered and she stirred. My god! This is actually working!

"Come on, Alice. Wake up" I urged her. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered. I stroked her soft, short, hair. She mumbled something that not even my inhuman hearing could understand; finally when she stopped blinking she met my gaze.

"Hey" I managed a smile but she kept staring at me. I watched as reality hit her and I could _see_ the pain return in her eyes

"What?" her voice trembled and she shot out of the bed and stepped away from me. The fear and panic, and _hurt _that attacked my chest made my eyes well up with tears. Tears I would never shed.

"Alice, please let me explain" I begged. I can't lose you, not_ you!_ I wanted to scream at her but I had to suppress my nerves. I don't want to scare her even more but I know that what I am about to tell her will frighten the life out of her

"Fine, explain" she demanded but she couldn't have fooled me. I could hear her gasp as she tried to calm herself down.

"I will, once you calm down" in an attempt to help her I send a waves of peace and calm to her. But the sudden change in her emotions scared her even more and instead of calming down she panicked. So, I stopped immediately.

…she took a few steady breathes and ran her hand through her hair. I was at her side in a second. She gasped loudly at my speed._ Too fast, Jasper, bring it down a notch._ I pushed the small strands of her hair behind her ears

"Jasper I-"

"Sh" I placed my index finger on her lips and they parted a little, so, now I could feel her hot breath against my finger.

"Just, calm down, okay?" with my other hand I stroked her cheek. Her eyes locked with mine and held me there for a short moment.

"Come on, we need to talk" I lead her to the useless bed and we together sat at the edge of it

"I am sure, that you are very shocked by what you saw" she nodded agreeing with what I was saying "Anyone would have been,"

"Alice" I continued and looked at her straight in the eyes "I am not…_human"_

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and she shook her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I once was normal. A man, simple as that, but that old changed, because of a _certain_ immortal, Now I'm this" with my hands I gestured at myself

"Explain to me what is '_this'_ supposed to mean?" this is the question I have been trying to avoid answering but now I have to tell her the truth. I can't lie to her when she is standing right next to me and trusts me to answer her honestly.

"Vampire, I am a vampire" relief took over me. _Finally_ the truth is revealed, I have been getting this god-awful feeling while lying to her and I never want to feel it again.

"_What?_ That's ridiculous" she shook her head at me, sharply stood up and began to walk away, No, I couldn't let her leave. She now is a way too big part of my life to lose her.

In two long strides I was right behind her, I grabbed her forearm maybe a little bit rougher then what I was intending.

"I am telling you the truth!" I shouted, frustrated. She looked up at me and I lost myself in her beautiful midnight blue eyes

"Don't do this to me, you have to believe me," my desperation to make her stay here with me took over my brain and I couldn't think straight "I_ swear_ that I am telling the truth"

I held her gaze and made her see my honesty through my eyes, it seemed to work. I watched as her eyes softened and a ghost of smile tagged at my lips

"I believe you" she whispered and brought her other hand to rest it on my chest. Exactly where my dead heart was resting

"Thank you" softly I cupped both of her cheeks and leaned down to press my lips on her forehead. Not kissing her, just feeling her. Like a mother would for her child when she wanted to check their temperature; my eyes fluttered close at the feel of her skin and I involuntary sniffed the top of her hair, taking in her scent. That was a bad idea, my throat burned and I gritted my teeth fighting against the fire

"Thank _you_. For trusting me" she mumbled and pulled back to smile gratefully at me "I'm sure it must have been hard"

"You deserve the truth" I said breathlessly but still I leaned my forehead on hers "I couldn't lie anymore, it was killing me" being too close to her hurt me, but her touch was already becoming addicting, I had to hold back before for her safety but not anymore. I would protect her from everything even myself if I had to

"I am very glad that you confessed" she bit her lip and kept staring at me "I think we should go downstairs, inform everyone that everything is alright. Plus my dad is probably freaking out"

"Yeah, driving you home is a smart idea," although we were talking we haven't stopped staring at one another, like we were each other's lifelines

"Alright, then," she murmured and planted a kiss on my cheek. We both moved away at the same time but I kept a hold of her hand as we walked downstairs

Bella was the first one to greet us with a warm smile "Hey guys. You okay Alice?" she added

"Yeah," Alice didn't seem comfortable, I mean who would? Especially after I told her what we are

"Are you sure?" Carlisle added from the other room then he appeared holding a book in both of his hands "You gave my son quite a scare"

"Oh," Alice's head whipped so, she could look at me properly "Well, I'm sorry, Jasper,"

"As long as you're okay now, it doesn't matter" for the multiple times today I lost myself in her eyes again. Those eyes just seem to hold some kind of power over me

"Jazz, it's pretty late. I think I should go but-uh can you give me a ride? I kind of left my car at the school…" she trailed off when she felt my gaze on her

"What?" she asked. She looked so cute her face was all scrambled up in confusion

"Did you just call me Jazz?" I slowly walked over to her and placed my hand on her

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it bothered you-"

"No, its fine" I rushed to explain "I was just surprised that's all" That's when I realized that my family was staring at us their amusement was obvious but I don't think Emmet realized how much past _too much_ he was going

"Oh! Jazz!" he horribly faked Alice's voice and then burst out laughing

"_Emmet!"_ I said in a low warning and Esme slapped the back of his head

"Hey!" he rubbed the place where she hit him

"You deserved it" Esme whispered.

"Come on let's go Alice," I took her hand once again and caught the car keys Edward threw to me….

….As we walked to my car I laced our fingers together and looked down at Alice. I couldn't help but think this is where I belong…with Alice…wherever she goes I go. We're one.

* * *

**Okay you guys, I really need your opinions like really need it. Too corny not corny enough? I really need to see what you guys thought because this was extremely difficult for me to write but I hope I satisfied all the readers that have imagined Jasper's perspective in a chapter! Next update will be the midnight the year changes!**


	11. As long as I'll shall live

**Happy New Year you guys! I wish you all happiness, and all of your wishes to come true with the New Year! My New Year wish is to get 200 reviews, so what do you say? Can you do me that little favor for Christmas? Please? Have a good time reading this! Also just to let you know guys, now, that I have started my new story it will take longer from to update! Sorry! AND i dont have the time to be sending the messages when I update anymore, so, you guys have to keep up. **

_This love_

_This love is a strange love_

_A faded kind of day love _

_This love _

_-Sarah Brightman 'This love' _

**Alice's pov**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. During the drive he would also glance at me, send a smile my way, and then he would turn his attention back to the road.

Though, I was occupied by him, deep down a part of me was terrified, scared, panicked. It was screaming at me to run away, to leave him. I couldn't do that though, he trusted me with his deepest, and darkest, secret; I could not betray him now. But the mere _thought_ of vampires existing was terrifying; actually _knowing_ that they existed was like living my own horror movie.

"So, will you tell me more about you and your family?" my voice slightly shook at the end. Not from fear, no. But from his inhuman beauty, his incredible physique, and his gorgeous visage,

"What would you like to know?" he took a sharp turn that almost sent me straight through the window; He quickly apologized.

"It's fine. How did you guys get together? You know...Like joined?" I rubbed my shoulder where it had hit the window. He looked at me and then down at my hand that had stopped massaging my shoulder

"Carlisle found me," he paused and took a deep breath but seemed to regret it immediately "I was going to kill a human" the pain in his eyes when he looked at me was unbearable, I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to protect him from his _own_ memories or from whatever is a threat to him "I was an animal, a true _vampire._ I was what humans call _sadistic_. No mercy, no pity, no feelings"

My heart clenched at his obvious pain. I could never imagine him like that, ever. Not the Jasper sitting right next to me. Even if he was like that now, I would still…like him? No, no, I don't just_ like_ him, my feeling for him are deeper than that, a lot deeper.

"I was ready to kill Carlisle, the minute he would threaten me. But he never did" Jasper shook his head in disbelief his beautiful hair calling me to stroke them "He saw something in me. He saw something in that soulless monster, and saved me. I will forever be grateful to my father for that"

"_Soulless monster,"_ I repeated his words, but they didn't sound right to me. Not to describe Jasper "Jazz, I don't know what you're talking about. I was mesmerized by your soul"

His head whipped at my words, his eyes were wide as they scanned my face, trying to see if I was being honest "Vampires don't have souls, we are bound to hell"

"Well, I don't know about other Vampires, but you certainly have a soul" I teased and when he laughed everything was_ right _again. His laugh was the sweetest melody to me; I have never heard him laugh like this before. It was coming straight from his heart….

….too quickly for my mind to register, he was opening my car door and was leading me to my front door. He knocked on the door softly, I am thinking so he wouldn't break it.

Our hands were laced together when my dad opened the door

"Alice?" he asked and looked from me to Jasper and down to our hands. I shifted uncomfortably but Jasper wouldn't let go

"Hello, Mister Brandon" Jasper offered his hand which my dad shook.

"Tight grip" whispered Dad more to himself then us, still the soft whisper caused a smile to appear on Jasper's face. I turned to face him

"I will see you tomorrow?" It was meant to be a statement but it came out more as a question. I mean I don't know what his plans are; I just wish I fit into his program.

"Yeah," he murmured. The happiness and excitement had disappeared from his eyes and something else was shinning in his two pools of gold. Looking at his face you wouldn't have known that he didn't want to leave, but his _eyes _gave him away.

"Alright" I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into him. He seemed to have frozen in place. He didn't move away but he didn't embrace me either. Disappointment welled up inside me and I sighed. As I pulled away I made sure to look at his eyes one last time.

"What was that all about?" my dad started his _investigation_ the moment he shut the door behind him

"What was what?" I decided to act innocent and stupid, otherwise he would get suspicious and I can't afford that. The Cullens trust me; I am not going to let them down.

"The hugging, holding hands" he murmured and looked at me with curiosity "And the way he was looking at you. Nobody looks at you like that"

I rolled my eyes "You are overreacting, Jasper is just…he's….very protective"

"Of you?" he shook his head in disbelief "Why is he protective of you, it's not like he is your _boyfriend_ or anything"

"He is my _friend_." I said fiercely and glared at him. Even though I wanted him to be more, so, much more,

"Fine, fine, just go to your room"

"Whatever" I jogged into my room and slammed the door behind me. I sat on the bed; feeling more frustrated than ever. I ran my hands through my hair in desperation

"Are you okay?"

I gasped in fright and sharply turned towards the concerned voice. I saw a face; I came to know better than mine. _His_ face,

"What are you doing here? How-how did you get in?" I continued to panic but faster than my eyes could see; he appeared in front of me holding a hand on my mouth

"Sh" he turned to look at the door with narrowed eyes. Obviously, he could hear something I didn't  
"Your father is just downstairs. We wouldn't want him to hear us would we?" he still had his hand over my mouth. I eyed his hand in annoyance

"If I let go, will you be quiet" I nodded furiously and he quietly chuckled and murmured an 'Okay'

"How did you get in?" I asked again when he released my mouth.

"The window" he said and shrugged. I smiled at how adorable he can be. I'm sure he doesn't know that. Suddenly, what he just told me sank in

"The window!" I exclaimed in shock "H-h-how?"

"Darling, vampires do have _some_ extra abilities" he drawled with his amazing, hot, southern accent that made me melt.

"Oh" I squeaked not being able to say anything more. He settled himself on the bed, and patted the space right next to him. When I sat, I scouted as close to him as I could without climbing on his lap.

"There is one thing left…that I want to try" he placed a hand on my cheek and I watched in anticipation as his face came closer to mine.

When his forehead touched mine, I leaned in. He brushed his cold lips against mine, and my breath caught in my throat. The feeling was like nothing I have ever imagined... Fireworks exploded behind my lids but he pulled away to look at me and I huffed in annoyance, searching for his lips.

A soft laugh escaped him and _finally_ he met me halfway in a searing kiss. My moan was muffled by his mouth, our lips molded perfectly together in different angles. I wrapped my hands around his neck while he pulled me closer to him.

As the kiss intensified, _sadly _he pulled away with a quiet groan

"Jazz…" I whined and tried to pull him down.

"I think it was enough for tonight" he whispered and stroked my cheek "I have limits"

Oh, _limits._ I nodded understanding and hugged him to me. He responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around my waist and shifting me so, I was pretty much sitting on his lap.

"Jasper, I like you, like _a lot_." I took a deep breath and before I could even think of losing my courage, I added "And I want to be with you. As in _more_ than friends"

He nodded and looked at me with so much_ love_ in his eyes

"Alice, I love you, like a lot. And we'll be together for as long as you'll, shall live"

**Happy 2011! I hope you guys have a great year! So, what did you think of the kiss? Loved it, hated it? To say the truth I wasn't exactly satisfied. Also, an apologize because I know I said I would be updating midnight but it didn't exactly work out, so yeah, Sorry guys! 200? What do you say? Think we can make it? **


	12. Lots of Kissing

**Hey folks! Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! Over 200! I screamed when I saw it! So, I decided to dedicate this chapter to all of you my awesome readers! Love you guys! And by the way yeah, I did change my penname. One of my guy friends at school came up with it and I thought it was awesome**

Jasper and I drove down the highway; my body trembling with anticipation

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask for the hundredth time. He chuckled at my impatience

"You'll see" he said through fits of his soprano laugh

"When!" I chided causing him to grin. Glad I can amuse him!

"Come on Alice," he said teasingly "Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet" I smiled at that. He was right I should just sit back and enjoy this, even when my curiosity was eating me from the inside out.

It was twenty minutes after that when the car came to a sharp stop, causing me to sit upright and look around franticly. But nothing was here except a bunch of trees and a lot of greenness. Nah, this can't be it.

"Jazz..?" I turned my head to the driver's seat but he wasn't there. A rush of coldness at my right caught my attention, making my whole body turn at that direction...

...I came face to face with Jasper. Blue eyes against Gold, his face was so close, that I could feel his breath on me.

"Are we here?" my voice sounded desperate and full of need. I just wasn't sure what I needed.

"Not exactly" he said and I watched his throat hungrily when he gulped. Wow, Alice, you aren't the vampire here! My intentions though weren't to bite it; I wanted to plant as many kisses as I could there.

"Alright" I nodded pretending to understand, but I was feeling more confused than ever. He turned around and motioned for me to jump on his back

"Are we running!" I squealed happily. One new thing about Jasper or just generally vampires that I have learned the last couple of days is that they run fast, like _really_ fast.

"Yeah, come on!" he urged sounding very excited himself.

I climbed his back, wrapping both my arms and legs tightly around him. My favorite thing about Vampire running is that I have a good excuse to be very close to Jasper.

He has become the center of my world now. He is my world, I would anything for him and I know that the feelings were mutual.

His hands gripped my thighs tightly, almost protectively.

"Ready?" he turned to send a grin to me from over his shoulder looking incredibly sexy.

"I always am" I whispered huskily in his ear and pecked his cold, and soft lips.

Suddenly, the trees were flying past us and the wind was strong against my face making my eyes flutter close. I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling peaceful.

I have no clue for how long we were running but all I heard was the loud

"We're here" Jasper whispered. My eyes immediately scanned the whole place and I was left awestruck and breathless with what I saw.

Sunlight crept through the clouds and reflected on the water. I jumped off Jasper's back and walked forward.

The soft sand made its way through my converse brushing my feet. It looked as if it was summer but the cold breeze blowing on my face reminded me that it was actually winter.

How come I never knew of this beach? It seemed like no one did, and it can't be in La Push because the Cullens never went there. Never understood why,

This place though, this is paradise!

"Oh, Jasper…" the words died in my throat when I saw him. His hands behind his back as he braced his chest out, he looked firm, he looked like a…soldier. The thing that got my attention though was his skin. It sparkled, shone like thousands and thousands of diamonds covered him.

I think, I was drooling because he gave me his famous half-grin and looked down at the sand shyly.

"T-This is beautiful" I said still dumbstruck from the magnificence of this place, his eyes sparked once he looked up.

I walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek softly caressing it

"You are beautiful" my voice was soft and filled with love. Love only for him. He dropped his forehead on mine nuzzling his nose with mine.

"You are the most beauteous, person in the universe" whispered Jasper, making my heard grow wings and fly.

He inched forward making our nuzzling noses bump, his lips hovered over mine and my eyes closed. The minute his lips brushed with mine the best feeling consumed me and I couldn't stop the loud gasp that left my throat

The hand that was on his cheek moved to grasp the back of his neck tightly, he moved his hands on my hips and pulled me closer trying to crash me to his chest. I licked his lips trying to get him to open his mouth but he wouldn't, he kept his lips pressed tightly together while kissing me.

In desperation, I lightly bit his bottom lip and _that_ woke him up. All too quickly I wasn't standing anymore, I was laying back and the sand was piercing my skin in a good way as Jasper pressed his weight on me.

Our mouths fused with passion, making me gasp and hold him as tight as my weak human body let me. My lungs burned with need for oxygen. Jasper molded his lips with mine one last time and pulled away. I was surprised to see that his breathing was as labored as mine.

"That was the _best kiss_" I panted

"Yeah, it was" his head fell on my chest right above my racing heart. I ran my hands through his hair massaging his scalp

"Jazz," I whispered "What are you doing?"

"Listening to your heartbeat" he answered digging the side of his face even deeper on my chest "It's the best melody out there"

"I love you, Jasper," I kissed the top of his head and let my own head fall back and hit the sand.

"You have no idea, Alice,"


	13. My fist encounter with real vampires

**Hey! How are you guys? Lately I have been focusing on Moonlight and haven't updated The Light In My Soul but I will in the upcoming days! This chapter took so long to write because it's filled with action and I am not very familiar with "action" so bear with me! I hope I made it good for you guys! **

"I love you" his voice was soft and blown away by the wind

"You know I love you, I just wish I could express how much!" I exclaimed _I_ love you's will never be enough for us. Is he my… boyfriend? No, no, he is much more than a boyfriend. He is my…my….soul mate? Yeah, yeah, that fits perfectly! My Soul mate, I like the way that sounds. Much better than anything else I used before.

"Jasper…" I trailed off suggestively; he looked up sensing my curiosity "I want you to explain to me how vampire relationships work. I mean it seems to be a lot different than humans or any other relationship I've seen"

He grinned and seemed to be suppressing loud chuckles, so, I wouldn't feel uncomfortable "Yeah, it's different. Vampire relationships are much stronger than humans. We find someone and mate for life….or infinity"

"So, am I your mate?" I felt blood rush to my face, making my cheeks turn scarlet.

This time he couldn't stop the laugh, joy, rolled off him in waves forcing me to smile too. I love him, God knows I do, but I don't particularly like his _gift,_ it irritates me!

"Yes, Alice, you are the one" he paused to give me a reassuring look "My mate"

At his words, I felt a surge of pride, love, lust, and passion, mixed together shoot through me, making every hair on my body stand up. I felt the most happy, and I could feel a wide grin forming.

Without a second thought, I grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his. He surprised me by kissing me fiercely, passionately, roughly. He has never kissed me like this before. My hands made their way to his already unbuttoned shirt and tightly gripped the material pulling him closer to me; he too wrapped his arms around me once again crushing me to him. My mouth coaxed his, and I lightly licked his bottom lip, a growl vibrated from his chest. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow, his hands touched every part of my body, my fingertips trailed up his face, brushing every angle of his visage.

Our lips parted with an audible _pop_.

"Kissing you gets better and better" I panted. Jasper brought a hand to my face and cuddled my cheek.

"I didn't think it was p-"he stopped mid-sentence, and the wind shifted towards us. His features were frozen in a grimace of fear.

"Jazz, what is it?" panic began to take over me, my heart raced. I couldn't resist but follow his gaze, I didn't see anything, but obviously he did.

"Alice" his voice was low and dangerous "Stay behind me"

Jasper jumped on his feet, and scanned the beach with now narrowed eyes.

I gripped the forearm that was resting on my stomach and was slightly pushing me backwards. I gasped when a pair of hungry, red, eyes locked with mine. My hands turned into fists. A tall, dark-haired man appeared out of thin air, companied by a young woman, with shining caramel hair, and red eyes to match his.

"Hello beautiful," he said greeting me, in a husky voice, his terrifying eyes ran over me, making shudders spread through my body.

I hid myself behind Jasper's buff shoulder

"Don't look at her, don't speak to her, and don't even _think_ about her!" Jasper growled making his presence known, since the vampire had been ignoring him

"Oh, sorry" he said not sounding sorry at all "I didn't know she was _your_ dinner"

"She isn't my dinner!" Jasper's enraged growl echoed in waves.

"Really? Well, if you don't want her, we'll take her" the man dared to take a small step towards us. His eyes turned black with thirst, thirst for my blood.

Jasper let out a loud, warning, snarl that could have stopped an army dead on their tracks. It didn't stop him the vampire though.

"You won't come even close to hurting her, because I will rip you from limb to limb" Jasper's voice was so quiet that I debated if he heard him.

The female sensing the threat, snarled aggressively and defensively. She didn't look fierce at all; she was actually maybe 5 feet tall. I knew better though, she might not look tough but she probably can fight off 100 men at the same time.

The man locked eyes with her and after a moment of them just staring at one another she backed away.

He snapped his head back at us, eyes filled with hate. His nostrils flaring, he took another step towards us. I heard myself gasp in disgust when I realized he was being pulled by my scent.

"Another step closer and I will rip your head off!" shouted Jasper

"We'll see about that" he growled, faster than my human eyes could register, he was on Jasper and I was flying across the beach.

I landed on the soft sand with an _oof_. My head though crushed on a medium-sized rock, a cry ripped from throat when a stinging pain attacked my skull.

I knew it was blood the minute I felt the warm-sticky liquid roll down the right side of my face. It seemed as if time had frozen. Three vampires were staring at me with hungry eyes; deep growls were coming from them

My hand-as if it had a mind of it's own-moved to my head and covered the bloody mess there.

My eyes were fixed on Jasper, he was staring right back but something was different about his eyes. They were ink black,

"Close your eyes" his voice was fearless, emotionless, giving me the idea that he had done this way too many times. I hate to see him like this

I was too scared to even blink, but I obeyed him. I didn't know what was going to happen but I have a feeling I don't want to see it, so I shut my eyes tightly together.

Still, I could hear _everything, _the horrible screeching noise of metal rang in my ears, making me wince and cover my face in fright and desperation. I felt the tears and heard the whimpers

I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to see my Jasper, make sure he's alright. I can't even think of him being hurt in any way especially not because of me, a cold feeling settled on my heart. Dread.

My breaths were now coming in short, quick, gasps. Strangely everything was quiet. I couldn't hear anything, nothing at all.

"Jasper" I whimpered not looking up

A cold, rough, hand wrapped around my forearm making me look up in hope

What I saw made me break down to sobs of joy,

"Jasper, Jasper…" I kept repeating once I was in his arms

_He's safe_

_

* * *

_

**Okay guys hit that button I really NEED to know what you thought of this! Love ya thanks for all of the reviews for the previous chapter!**


	14. Don't leave me

**Hey! I am SO sorry for the delay but I have been extremely busy and my best friend had a surgery on her foot and hand and I have to help her, also the school is pounding us with work. So, yeah, sorry guys, have fun reading this chapter!**

Carlisle was quiet while he stitched my head. I oddly didn't feel the pain, even though he hadn't numbed me, I felt nothing. Jasper was in the other room explaining what happened, to Esme, Bella, Edward and Emmet. Something about our relationship changed. The minute I realized Jasper was sound and safe, I had felt it building up. When I didn't know if he was alive, I felt dead, cold, and empty. These feelings have been absent….until today.

"Mind telling me what happened today?" Carlisle's soothing voice piped up.

"They came out of nowhere" images of their terrifying faces appeared before my eyelids

"The male" I continued "was ignorant, he threatened to kill me. Jasper was furious and when the man attacked he rushed to protect me. He pushed me out of the way and this" I pointed to my head "happened"

"I see" said Carlisle, engrossed in his work but still listening to me "But just so you know, he blames himself for your injury."

My heart clenched "I know," I whispered "I don't want him to, I-" I broke down. There's so much I can take in one day. Memories, feelings, fears, pain consumed me.

Carlisle just placed a hand on my shoulder "It will be alright, Alice."

Suddenly, a pair of cold, familiar arms wrapped around me…Jasper. My body instantly relaxed and I let myself lean on him.

"Don't cry, please." He cupped my face with his hands and wiped away my tears "It's okay"

I nodded trying to calm myself down "God Jasper, If anything had happened to you, I- I- I-"

"Don't!" He interrupted me, "Where is my happy Alice? Stop this nonsense right now!"

My eyes widened at his tone. It was a tone, he never used with me before. It was kind of….seductive. I kicked myself for thinking like that, at times like _this. _

"Let's go downstairs, come on, Esme is worrying for you." He took a hold of my hand and we made our way to the living room where everyone was.

"Oh, dear, are you alright!" Esme exclaimed and gave me a tight, hug.

"I'm okay, Ms. Cullen, you don't have to stress yourself out for me" I said while I hugged her back.

"Esme will never stop worrying!" Bella said, butting in.

I smiled at appreciatively at Esme for her care and compassion.

"Thanks everyone, but I think I should get going." I looked down in embarrassment, I hated having to leave from this house, I felt like I was insulting Jasper and his family, though of course he thought otherwise.

Jasper began to walk out of the house with me on his heels. Emmet's shouts echoed through the house making me smile "Bye, midget!"

I laughed quietly and got in the car. The drive home was….awkward? I felt like Jasper was hiding something, and he wasn't acting like himself either.

"Jasper" I could barely hear my voice, but I knew he could hear me loud and clear "Is something…wrong?"

"No." he said quickly, and that was his mistake. Jasper always liked to take a few seconds to think about the question before he answered even if it was a simple question. Something was definitely up.

"Alright….stop the car," I commanded and he instantly did "What's going on and don't you dare say nothing."

He sharply got out of the car slamming the door behind him, causing the window to slightly crack, I winced. I didn't notice but we have reached my house, Jasper walked in the forest that was just by my house. I sighed and quietly followed only to find him standing there like a statue.

"I'm leaving" his voice was cold and it lacked of emotion. God no, please.

"W-what?" I gasped my heart began to race "You're l-leaving? Why? W-where are you going?"

"I have to make sure no other vampires are around Forks." He wouldn't even _look_ at me, why is he doing this?

"Why- why does it matter? Jasper you could get hurt." My voice trembled, just the mere thought of him hurt…it killed me.

"You don't understand. I can't have you living in danger," his eyes softened only for a moment…and then the moment is gone.

"I do understand! That's why I don't want you to go! Can you imagine the danger you are putting yourself in?" tears pooled in my eyes and began to pour down my cheeks.

He was in front of me with two quick strides "Don't shed tears for me. I am not worth them."

A sob escaped my throat "You're right….you are worth _so_ much more."

I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me; he outstretched his left hand thrusting his fingers through the side of my hair. I stood there frozen, with the sudden love pouring out of my heart for this light-haired vampire. His large cold palm cupped my warm cheek. My heart thumped around madly. Jasper's beautiful, inhuman, eyes fall shut and he gripped my neck, bringing me closer. Our lips fiercely met, molding with one another. His soft experienced lips stroked mine in the most delicious way; he moved his hands to my waist crushing me to his chest. My own arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers grasped his blonde hair. I love him, _so_ much.

Then suddenly, he was gone. All of it was gone. His arms, his lips, his scent, Jasper was gone. No, no, no!

"Jasper!" my throat felt unusual dry "Jas-"a heartbreaking sob slipped from my lips.

"No, no, no, no." I shook my head. This can't be happening, why? God, why! I began to gasp repetitively, unable to catch my breath. My legs gave away, and I fell on the mud.

I moaned in pain, horrible pain, pain that I already loathed. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed and sobbed until my throat ached and my eyes burned.

"Jasper" I gasped the pain worsening at the mention of his name "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, JASPER, _JASPER!"_

My scream echoed through the darkness….

* * *

**Review...? I will love y'all forever and ever!**


	15. Hurts so much that you can't breathe

**Everyone seemed really freaked out by the way the previous chapter turned out. A lot of people messaged me asking what's going to happen. So, I decided to spare y'all and give you a small "hint" about what will happen. Hint: It's not going to be anything like New Moon or Edward and Bella and the way he left her, and how they got back together. Bear with me guys! It won't be long! I promise! Also, thanks so much to the people that reviewed! Thank you guys! I couldn't have asked for anything else. **

The darkness consumed me. My mind, my heart, my body, everything I ever was, I am not anymore.

I felt as if, my head was underwater….and I couldn't find my way to the surface. I felt like a drop of water in an endless sea, I felt like nothing. I was just…nothing.

"Alice? Baby? Come one, wake up!" I could barely hear my father's voice; barely feel his hands on my shoulders shaking me.

My eyes fluttered, fuzzy clouds trapped my vision "Dad-daddy?" I couldn't even indentify my own voice. This voice was weak, miserable, and pained, nothing like my happy, chirpy, high-pitched voice.

"Ali? Honey, what happened?"On the other hand my dad's voice was terrified but fierce at the same time.

When, I managed to open my eyes completely, it took me some time to adjust. I was in my room….where his scent still lingered, where the memories still lived.

I shoved my head against the pillow shutting my eyelids, fighting against the panic rising inside me. My chest heaved, as I breathed deeply, calming myself down.

Despair filled my heart as I realized that he was gone, he was_ actually _gone, and who knows when I will see him again? Or If I ever will, big fat tears rolled down my cheeks, but I made no noise, nothing.

"Alice?" spoke my dad, reminding me of his presence in the room.

"Dad, go, please." I whispered, looking straight ahead into nothingness.

"No, I won't go!" he said in a voice that suggested I was crazy "I just found you unconscious! And you were supposed to be with Jasper!"

His name did things to me, it felt like a bunch of needles piercing through my heart, like my brain was about to explode...and not in the good way.

I watched my dad as realization slowly hit him "Where is Jasper?"

"He's just-" I gasped with effort to breathe normally "He's gone, he's just gone,"

Dad opened his mouth but nothing came out, he just stared at me, and after a moment passed he stood up and walked out of the room.

My heart ached, but it wasn't the only thing that hurt. Everything hurt. It was like someone ripped my heart out and left me there to bleed.

I was dead but alive at the same time. How can I live without him? How can I even breathe without him? He is my…everything. The pain was horrible. Physical and mental…..

I covered my mouth and sobbed hard into my hand. I could feel the adrenalin and love pumping through my veins. He _abandoned _me and I still love him. I still love him. My eyes fell shut after a while and I let myself float away….

My alarm blared making me jump wide awake; 8:45 flashed my clock in vivid numbers. Crap! School! I pulled the covers over my head and jumped off the bed grabbing the first decent clothes in front of me and getting dressed as fast as I could, I quickly washed my face and barely brushed my hair. I put my jacked on as I rushed down stairs.

My car unlocked with a loud _beep!_ and got in, but before I could leave a knock on my window jolted me, and my father's face appeared.

"What is it?" I wondered as I rolled down my window. "Why are you in such a hurry? Aren't you already late?" his voice was rough as if he hadn't slept all night. That makes two of us…

I shook my head my hair flying around and sticking to my face "No, I'm fine" before he could say anything else I rolled my window back up and drove off.

As I arrived at the school I parked on my usual spot, turning off the engine and getting out of the car quickly. I followed the cluster of students walking in the school.

The day passed by fast, without Jasper here no moment lasted, no moment mattered, before I could even registered what was happening it was time to go…

…The drive back home was torture, his face kept flashing before my eyelids, making me lose control of the car. All of the sudden, I felt the wheel tilting towards the left more than it should like something was pulling it. What the hell? I pulled over and kicked the door open aggressively storming out of the car. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend….

_Flat tire…._

Are you kidding me! This is not happening! This is just a joke…it isn't happening, no, no.

I looked at the sky with tears in my eyes "What have I done in my life to deserve this?" I said speaking to no one, and I think that question was addressing something other than the flat tire….

"Why did you take him away from me? Huh?" I whispered at the sky. I was surprised, when instead of pain, anger boiled inside me…pushing me… to the edge.

I screamed as I kicked my car "I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Who was I talking to? To me,

"It's your entire fault! Your fault! You are just so…human, so human…that…. that you drove him away!" at that moment I hated myself, so much. It was when I realized that the love of my life had left me…because of me. I fell on the mud, the soft grass tickling my back

"Why? Why?" I moaned as the terrible pain came back, attacking my already dead heart

I couldn't breathe…it hurt too much…please, just, someone…please kill me.

**300? Do you think we could make it? I do! Love you everyone! Review!**


	16. I love you, Jasper

**Hey, guys! I am SO sorry for the extremely long delay, I'm in vacation so, I barely have time to do this..Hope you guys understand. This chapter is long and satisfying for the huge delay that I am so sorry for, **

I shut my eyes, wondering...Is it possible to die from heartbreak? Can this pain really, actually, kill you? I wish it could, so, I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Jasper…" his name a whisper dying on my lips, death…..death….

My already broken heart, tore into even smaller pieces, my breathing accelerated as the awful pain took over my brain. Slowly, as I inhaled and exhaled and calmed down, I reached with a trembling hand into the passenger seat where I knew my cell phone was. I tried to dial Aylah's cell but I got it wrong the first time, and then tried again.

"Come on, pick up." I begged. I snarled in frustration when it went to voice mail._ Who else can I call? _I thought, there's no way I can't call my dad, one more episode and he would send me back to Florida, somewhere I really didn't want to go right now….Think Alice, think!

Jessica! I went through my contacts and clicked the _call_ button right by her name.

"_Hello?"_ rang her happy, chirpy, voice after a few seconds of waiting.

"Jess? It's Alice" I tried to keep the intense emotion off my voice; otherwise she would know that something is wrong and then the whole school would find out.

"_Hi, Alice!"_ she exclaimed "_How are you?"_

I laughed sarcastically "Not so good, right now..."

"_Oh, no. What's wrong?"_ concern was evident in her voice,

"Um…I was in my way back from school and I got a ...flat tire…I really don't know what to do" I stuttered nervously.

"_Oh, crap! Are you alright? Where are you? Are you hurt? Alice! Talk!_" she pretty much screamed, panicking.

"Calm down, Jess. I'm fine" I lied making it sound believable "I just-can you please pick me up? I am a long way from home, and my dad's at work I don't want to cause him any problems" once again I lied about my father

"_Where are you?_" I could hear her grabbing her keys and a door closing behind her, I told her exactly the place I was standing and then we hang up. I patiently waited for her to get here, leaning on my car door and nervously biting my nails….with my luck she could get a flat tire too!

About ten minutes later, a red jeep covered the small high-way.

"Jess," I whispered, she came to a stop sharply next to my Porsche

"Hey! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" she chided in worry.

"Um, well, _this"_ I pointed to my flat tire "Last thing, I needed today! My day was going horrible without this happening."

"Girl, haven't you heard? When a day starts bad it ends bad!" she stared at the car and then back at me shaking her head.

"Apparently" I whispered under my breath,

"Alright, get your stuff, hop in my car and let's go." She commanded

"Okay, but what about my Porsche?" I eyed my car sadly.

"We'll just have to leave it here for tonight, I'll call a company for you, to come and pick it up before time for school tomorrow" she explained everything on our way to my house about how I would pay the company, and how would they know where to bring the car.

"Thanks Jess, this meant a lot, I owe you one" my tone dead as usual, I tried to sound thankful, but the try was unsuccessful.

"Hey, Al." she whispered "He's gone, and he's not coming back, it's about time you get over him, everyone really is beginning to talk about you behind your back, and the crap they are saying are not nice"

My eyes widened, popping out of my face "I don't care, Jessica, they can say whatever they want! And I _am_ over him! But I can't just return back to the old Alice, not so fast…not yet" I trailed off

She had shrunken on her seat, for the first time ever, my voice had taken a tone, a tone of angriness and pain "Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

I sighed and closed my eyes "Sorry for yelling, um…" I said nothing more, grimacing in shame, grabbed my book bag and walked out of the car

I slammed the wooden door of my house muttering swear words under my breath. Luckily my father wasn't home yet, and I had the time, to change and begin cooking something for us to eat.

Fred arrived an hour and a half after dinner was ready, we kept awkwardly quiet through it, and I was excused to go to my room immediately after I had my last bite.

I let my body, relax as I lied on the softness of my bed-mattress, I needed to speak to my best friend, I needed to speak to Aylah about how much I missed Jasper, and how much I would rather be dead than alive right now, I really hoped she would understand, she's the last person I have to talk to about this.

Something brushed the tips of my fingers; it felt like a weird kind of paper, I tightened my grip on the surface and pulled it from underneath my pillow…

My eyes filled with tears when I saw what it was, a picture of me and Jasper. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was grinning at the camera, while he was just standing there, with a hand around my waist smiling sweetly at me.

A sob found its way out of my throat, surprising even me by how heartbroken the sound of it was. I cuddled the loving picture to my chest, where my heart was still, beating.

"I miss you, so much." I sobbed "And I wish I could have you back" of course I knew he wasn't going to return, he probably already found someone else, to love, someone his kind. Just the thought of that, made me gasp in horrific agony,

"I can't do this anymore, Jasper, I need you" I breathed, wiping away my tears, I needed to talk to someone about this, and I needed to do it now.

I put on a sweater and prepared myself for the long walk to Aylah's house, since I didn't have a car, I would have to walk there, but I would to do it, no matter how much the long walk would hurt my feet.

"I'm leaving, dad!" I yelled, not caring what his response would be. I walked the first miles as fast as I could, but then I began to see, things around me that I didn't recognize. My friend's house was in the middle of the forest, and after I saw a sign pointing out that in a half-mile there were some cliffs. That was the moment; I realized I was utterly lost.

"Oh crap!" I looked around me in panic. I felt my pockets trying to spot my phone in there, but I didn't feel anything but emptiness. Shit! I can't believe I forgot it! Where is my head at!...okay that's a rhetorical question.

After, I don't even know how long, a red house came into view "Thank god" I murmured,

I knocked on the door swiftly, and then repeated the action making sure to be heard.

Aylah's blonde mother was the one that I saw "Hey, Alice, how are you?"

"I'm well, and you?" I could tell she was stalling me but the real question is why? "Is Aylah here?"

"Oh, no, honey" she looked concerned, what's going on? "Has she not told you?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, standing up straighter "Tell me _what?"_

"She's moved, in La Push, with Embry…" she spoke every word slowly.

_What!_ "Embry? W-what about Jacob?"

"Maybe she should explain," she looked hesitant, not wanting to say anything more,

"Well, I can't go to her, my car…is ..Unavailable" this can't be happening,

"Oh, I can drive you, and drive back, it doesn't bother me, I have nothing else to do, really" she offered kindly,

"That would be amazing, please" I smiled at her, trying to seem cool about all of this…

It was obvious that she was in a hurry to get this over with and wanted no trouble, as she came to a short stop, I murmured a quick _Thank you, _and charged at Embry's house, hearing her drive away,

I pounded on the door "Aylah! Open up!"

The door opened sharply, quickly, and with a lot of force, "Hey, hey! Calm your tits!"

I backed up in surprise of seeing the boy's tall and muscular figure, I'm guessing that's Embry?

_You cannot chicken out of this Mary Alice Brandon; _I gathered my courage and stood to my height the best I could, I still didn't even reach his shoulder,

"Where's Aylah? Where is my friend?" I demanded glaring at him…

"Whoa there, pixie," he pretended to be scared and after a moment got serious "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Aylah's best friend, now where is she! I need to speak with her!" I poked his chest making him smirk, ouch that hurt _me!_

"Not here, sorry..." the least he sounded like was sorry, "You should go then,"

"Oh, I assure you I am NOT going anywhere until I make sure my friend is alright," I said desperately but with an attitude, I can't leave this is my only chance to see her and talk to her, besides I have to make sure she's alright..What if he's hurting her in some way, or she's being taken advantage of…

I saw him glance at the right; I followed his gaze and saw…Oh my god…..

There was Aylah, walking with a bunch of shirtless guys that I have never seen in my life, they looked so wild, and so did she, her beautiful, flowing, hair was now chopped short, around her face…She looked so, different, what happened to my friend?

My eyes widened, and before the strange boy in front of me could stop me I raced to them,

As I was about to give her a hug, the one that looked the oldest pushed me back, I glared daggers at him, but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, he actually looked as if he was trying to protect me,

"Aylah, what's going on?" my voice trembled I wanted to sound angry but couldn't, she looked anything but like herself, her eyes were dead.

"You should leave," the same man as before spoke in a calm voice,

But I could not stay calm anymore, what is going on! "I am _not _going anywhere! What have you done to her? Why is she like that!"

Another boy, standing next to the man I was speaking to, chuckled "We did nothing to her, you on the other hand lied to her about those _leeches_ you love, and your _dear_, _bloodsucker, lover!_"

I gasped, how do they know of the Cullens? I rushed to deny everything "What, are you talking about?" I looked down,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he growled,

"Aylah, I-I'm sorry-"before I could finish one sentence some _other _boy interrupted me,

"Don't bother!" he looked the youngest, and moved towards me in a dangerous way,

The grown man put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, snarling "Quil!"

My best friend, kept quiet, her expression blank…. "Aylah, please..You're my best friend…I need you to be there for me, what have they done to you?"

"Nothing! We've done nothing! She just naturally hates you!" the cocky looking one said laughing too, copying the other guy

Oh, hell no! These assholes are just pushing me more and more! I raised my hand my palm forming a fist, I swung and made sure I got a full hit. His head snapped to the other direction, that felt _good!_

He slowly turned and glared at me….hate was shining in his eyes, and he was trembling hard…What the hell?

"Jared, calm down, right now!" the oldest one said in a commanding voice.

"You!" he turned to me "Back up! NOW!"

Jared, seemed to grow bigger and uncomfortable in his own skin as more trembles ran through him, the leader-I'm guessing- kept telling him to back up and relax but that didn't seem like a scenario,

Finally, he exploded into the air, and a _enormous_ wolf landed right in front of me,

"Oh she's getting it now," a background voice said,

I slowly backed up, gasping trying to catch my breath, oh god, what's…going on?

"Alice, back up right now," a voice said, how do they know my name?

"No!" I screamed and gathered all the courage I possessed running by the snarling wolf, missing it's snapping teeth by a second, I grabbed Aylah's arm and pulled her trying to get her to leave as fast as we could, she didn't follow me, shockingly I felt her arm tremble in my arm…

I looked at her, and she seemed as if she was getting electrocuted, she, no, that's impossible.

I snapped away from him, "Aylah?" I gulped trying to catch my breath, she could barely even respond, I screamed as she exploded in the air….something hard and sharp connected with my stomach, but I felt no pain, my back connected with the grass as I fell on the ground panting

Behind me, a new roar electrified the air, I turned my head…..Jasper, Jesus Christ, what…is he..Back? His face only had me panting for air….this is a dream, no one pinch me.

"Jasper," I whispered, a tear trailing down my red cheek, he can't be here, it's not true, I'm imagining this, his hard look softened for a second when he looked over me_, I love you_, I told him with my gaze,

He snarled and roared and the growling beasts, he couldn't fight them off on his own, they would kill him, rip him apart, oh god.

"No, Jasper, you can't! Don't fight! Don't do this!" I screamed, my throat aching,

"She's right, we don't have to fight, you take her and back off, we will too" the most mature offer I've heard in a while was this! I nodded in agreement,

Jasper said nothing but flashed to me and took me in his arms,

"Jasper, I missed you so much!" I sobbed, he cupped my face and I gasped at the feeling of his hands, I've missed him so much! I leaned into his touch, and wrapped my own arms, around his neck gripping his hair, trying to get as close as I could,

At that moment a sharp pain, attacked my stomach, I softly gasped but paid no attention to it,

"Alice, you're, bleeding," Jasper stated, I payed absolutely no attention to what he said but just listened to his masculine voice, Oh, how much I've missed it! "Alice!" he growled in panic, and saw him staring at my shirt, I looked down too,

It was stained red, I gasped louder this time when the pain hit me harder, I raised my shirt and my eyes widened when I saw three deep scratches imprinted on my stomach, I felt Jasper stop breathing next to me at the same time I let out a trembling breath, I looked up at him and saw that his face bore the same expression as mine but quickly changed into a furious one, he turned to the still wolves,

"You son of bit-!" He began but I tagged at his shirt and shook my head,

"Don't, let's just get out of here, please," I begged and looked at him with tears in my eyes, I'm so scared,

He nodded, I could see the fear in his eyes, the fear for me, I smiled at him reassuringly, I was in pain, yeah, but nothing I couldn't handle, this pain is literally non-existent compared to how I used to feel when he wasn't here, I can't even believe he's back….it seems so unreal.

As he ran through the forest, I snuggled in his chest, taking in his scent, loving the way his strong arms felt around me. He began to slow down, so I assumed we arrived, I didn't bother to look away from his face,  
"I can't believe you're here," I whispered, "It seems so, dreamy"

"I know, how you feel, and sometime soon, we will have to talk about what happened but until then, are you alright? We're going to Carlisle right this instant," He ranted, God, I've missed how overprotective he is, I've missed him so much.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad, I'll be okay, I always will be as long as you're with me" I pressed my forehead to his, and he shut his eyes in peace, I did the same.

He pressed his lips to mine, groaning, and I moaned at the feeling of his cold mouth finally on mine! I grasped his face desperately pulling it closer to mine,

I licked, sucked, and nibbled on his lower lip, he softly bit my upper lip, his hands tightened and I knew his palms would leave prints on my skin I could already feel them forming,

"Jasper" I gasped and pushed my body closer to him loving his lower temperature,

His tongue asked for permission and I happily granted him it, opening my mouth wide, letting him explore it. Goose bumps rose on every inch of my skin when I felt something wet and warm touch my tongue, _his tongue was on mine. _I gasped and kissed him with all the passion my human body possessed.

"I love you, Jasper" I murmured against his lips,

"I love you, so much"

* * *

**Happy couple is back together! YAY! lol, again I would like to apologize, and deeply thank the readers that have sticked with me and my story and asked questions and were extremely excited about this thank you all guys333 I love you!...review? *hides under the bed to dodge any objects being thrown***


End file.
